Breaking Out From Sona
by itaunt
Summary: Lily was forced into Sona. She hadn't done anything wrong, but did the government listen to her? Obviously not. One day a guy named Michael comes to Sona and everything changes. And what happens between her and Mahone? Is she any help to him?
1. My Crime

I groaned as I woke up. People were cheering outside - _fight time. _I quickly went out and saw a new guy, who was he? He had a terrified look on his face. I growled quietly. I walked up to him, he stared me for a while with a confused look and then he looked back to the two fighting inmates.

I've been here for about two years, and to be honest - you get used to the place. It's depressing as hell, sure. And Lechero is just as depressing as this place. But I've never feared him. I know it's just a shell. He makes himself feel better by showing off as tough, but without his little crew I'm not sure he would be as tough. Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't really care.

I felt bad. But I knew that if I got myself in the middle of it, _which I've done before, _it won't end well for me. So even though I pity dead guy; I know it's for my own sake it's better to stay out of it. Actually, it's better for anyone's sake to stay out of any drama around this place. Or any place, to be honest.

The new guy slowly turned around as the inmate died. I stared with wide eyes on his dead body before I turned my head around, staring at the new guy who just walked away from me.

* * *

I went out of my cell and saw the new guy sitting on the floor next to the courtyard. I sat down on my knees next to him, shaking him slightly. He wakes up and snaps his head to me.

"Hey, hey easy" I say. "Have you been here all night?" I ask.

"Looks like it..." he mumbles under his breathe. "Is no one gonna take care of the body?"

"Eventually. The guards come here, take it and buries it outside the prison. The family can't even come and say goodbye" I say, looking down. I felt so bad for all these families. It was right, you know. The sentence you get told when you end up in Sona, _"What comes in, never comes out." _

His head suddenly snaps to an old man who's standing in his underwear only. He's beaten up pretty badly, and he's new in Sona. Geez, I wish they'd all leave the new guys alone. I feel sorry for all of them. I've been in their place, but I wasn't as badly beaten up as he is. Maybe some of these men respect women, I don't know. I watched the new guy that's sitting next to me, his eyes are full of sorrow.

"Do you know him?" I ask.

"He... He was a guard at the last prison I was in" He replies. I nod slowly.

"Hey" I said, drawing his attention to me, "I never got your name" I said with a slight smile. He returned it, but barely.

"Michael."

"I'm Lily."

* * *

Michael and I were walking to my cell, I had offered him to stay there as long as he needed. Or until he got a cell. If Lechero was kind enough to give him one, that is. Another new man walks up to us. Michael sighs quietly, I can hear him though. I look at the strangers face.

"What do you want Alex?" Michael asks.

"You know each other?" I ask. Jesus, who didn't this man know here? Maybe all of the new guys in here knew each other. I couldn't tell, except that they were Americans. Like me. _Don't even ask how I ended up in Sona. _

"That's so clever. Planting the drugs on the boat. That's a big irony. Wrong man in jail" he said. Big irony? This man did drugs? I looked at his hands and saw that they were shaking. Oh my god, he's in withdrawal. My eyes widen slightly, I try to cover it but neither of them is paying attention to me.

"You are exactly where you belong" Michael says to him, calmly.

"No, that's where you're wrong. That's where you're gonna help me. I will have a court date one of these days and you will be there, on the stand, and you will tell them the truth that you planned this. That you set this up. And I'm gonna go home" Alex says with panic in his voice. He obviously needs drugs. I growl slightly.

"Uh, I'm... I'm gonna go to my cell. Michael, can you find your way there?" I ask. He nods and gives me a smile of gratitude.

* * *

Michael had been called out to the visitors room. The irony in it is that it's not technically a room. It's just outside. I sat down against the wall outside and stared into the courtyard.

Michael had told me everything that he'd been through. How his brother, Linc, had been doomed to death and that when they were about to kill him, plans changed. Then they escaped with several others from the prison, including Alex. I was curious about this Alex guy. He seemed to be bothered by something, but he's very hard to read. Maybe that's just his personality.

Michael was coming towards me but the teenager McGrady jumped up to his face as soon as he saw him and started chatting with him. I smiled slightly. McGrady was a nice kid, I'm not sure why he's in prison though. He and I have never really had a chance to talk. I just felt bad for him. He was just a teen, they're not supposed to be in prison. They're supposed to be hanging out with their friends and family, play videogames and go to school. Not be stuck in one of the most horrific prisons there is.

Suddenly McGrady becomes scared, I stare closely and sees that it's Sammy. My eyes widen as I quickly get up and jogg up to them. McGrady is scared though and runs away before I catch up to them. I stand next to Michael. He looks at me with a confused look, I give him a look that says _I'll explain later._

"Let's go, blanko. Orientacion." He says.

"Not interested." Michael says bluntly. Oh no, Michael. Listen to him.

"It's not for you to decide." Sammy says and pulls up his shirt slightly so we can see that he has a dagger. I quickly look at Michael with a slight terrified look.

"Come on, Michael. Let's go" I say as I drag him off.

* * *

I walk up to Alex's cell a bit later. He's sitting on his bed, shaking and he seems to be hallucinating. Poor guy.

"Hey" I say as I lean against the cell wall.

"You! I saw you with Michael earlier." Alex says quickly. I smile and look down a bit.

"My name's Lily."

"Alex Mahone" He says and looks down. He's sweating and he looks terrified. I walk up to his bed and sit down next to him. I pull out a little glass jar I had in my pocket, it's full with water.

"Here, drinks this" I say as I hand it over. He looks at my with widen eyes.

"No, no... No, I can't take that" he says quickly. I shake my head and gives him a nod.

"Just drink it or I'll force it down your throat" I say. He quickly grabs the jar and drinks it quickly. He must have been thirsty.

"So, Mahone" I say with a slight smirk. "Why are you in here?"

"Why are you?" He returns the question.

"I'm here because someone made me look guilty for something I didn't do. Murder." I say, looking down as I feel my eyes water. "What about you?" I ask again.

"Same goes for me." He answers. "Except not murder. Drugs." He says as I nod slowly.

"Yeah, that gotta look better than murder." I say with a sigh. He just looks into my eyes.

It truly was depressing. There's nothing worse than murder in my eyes. Well obviously there is, like rapists and assasins. But when you're framed for something you didn't do, your whole world crumbles and you're left in pieces. There's nothing you can do to get out of it, because one's someone has made up their mind, they are most likely not to have a change of heart.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I ask with a smile.

"Sure" He says as we get out of his cell.

* * *

Outside there is people listening to Spanish music, some are playing basketball, especially McGrady. He plays basketball every day. Good for him, he needs something teenagy to do. We catch up to Michael.

"Hey" I say with a smile. He smiles back barely. Suddenly I hear Lechero and another inmate talk. I focus my hearing, I can see that Michael and Alex do the same.

_"New man arrived. An American." The inmate says._

_"Anything else?" Lechero asks. _

_"He's got this hand..." _Suddenly both Alex and Michael snaps their head to the same direction, confused I do the same. I suddenly sees this man with one hand and one plastic hand. That's kinda creepy, I wonder what happened to him...

"You guys know him?" I ask. Michael nods. So does Alex. I growl slightly. Both of them have bad looks on their face. "I take it he has done something bad?" I ask.

"He isn't exactly the nicest man on Earth..." Alex replies to my question. I shake my head slightly.

"Who is? No one's perfect. We've all done mistakes. Especially in here. Otherwise we wouldn't be stuck in here." I mumble under my breathe, but they both heard what I say since they are now both staring at me.

* * *

I walk up to my cell where I hear Michael yell _"I didn't do it." _My eyes widen as I quickly pace up to my room faster. What was going on? Michael was pushed up aganst the cell wall while another inmate was choking him. Behind me I see that Lechero and Sammy were up their way to my cell. Not good.

"You know the rules extra fights. It doesn't happen here." Lechero says as I look at them with a terrified look.

"He took something that belongs to me." The inmate says angrily. "Or maybe it was you!" He says and turns his face to me. "After all it is your cell!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"He's out of his mind." Michael says defensively.

"It seems pretty easy to get to the bottom of this." Sammy says. I look terrified and tears are threatening to fall. Alex suddenly joins us and sees my tears. He looks angry at everyone, including Michael. "Check him and her." Sammy says. They check us both but can't find anything.

"Check her area." Lechero says. I growl quietly. Sammy turns my bed upside down and finds the stash of drugs. I get more terrified than ever. Lechero and Sammy leavews as the inmate looks at me.

"We are not done here." He says threatingly. The tears fall down my face.

"I didn't do this... I didn't do this..." I whisper to myself as Alex and Michael watches me with pity.

* * *

I sit curled up on my bed, I lean my head against the cell wall as I sob quietly. I can't defend myself. I stayed out of drama and crimes. I was innocent. My head flashed back.

_I laid down on the grass, I stared at the stars. The bright, white shining stars. They were beautiful. Everything was so peaceful. Scaringly peaceful. I didn't mind, but something didn't feel right. I tried to push my thoughts away, just let them go for a night. I wasn't very successful. My phone suddenly interrupted my thoughts as it gave away a loud signal. _

_I quickly picked it up and smiled as I saw my best friends name on the display. Bonnie. "Hello, stranger" I said with a grin._

_"Your family's dead. You're next." I heard a masculine voice say. My grin quickly went away. I look terrified around and stood up. My body started shaking slightly. "You have 5 minutes before I know exactly where you are." He said as he hung up on me. I started running home. _

I suddenly snapped out of my flashback as I heard a new voice. It was the man with the plastic hand. I swallowed hard and wiped away my tears quickly and looked at him. Michael was sitting on the other side of the room carefully watching me.

"Playing by yourself. Same old, Pretty." He said with a smirk. I looked at him carefully as he and Michael chatted.

"We've got nothing to say to each other" Michael said bluntly.

"On another not, on a big picture note, the big government types that shook me down so hard, why is it that they want you here? Was it Sona they were interested in? That's what I'm thinking. Want me to get you down here, up in this county. What do you think it is, huh? You think it's Sona? Who'd be interested in a dump like this?" He says.

We hear someone scream _"runner!" _suddenly. We run to the windows and saw a man running towards the fence. I swallow hard as my eyes widen. The guard in the tower yells to the man to stop. He doesn't stop and gets shot and dies. I hear a man behind me scream no as tears fall down his face.

I swallow hard as I go back to my cell. I sit down on my bed as I see the chickenbone next to me on my bed. My eyes widen in shock as I grab it hard. I stare out into the air, I was terrified.

* * *

I lean against the wall holding the chickenbone hard. I hear someone walk outside my cell and enter it not long after that, but I don't bother turning my head around and see who it is.

"Go for the knee cap. You hit it straight on and it will buckle and it will take the guy out" I hear Alex say. I turn my head around looking into his eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask.

"Because you helped me. And you're a nice girl. I'm just returning the favour." I give him a slight smile of gratitude.

"Thank you" I whisper and he gives me a nod as he leaves.

* * *

I stand in the middle of the ring of the inmates. In front of me I have the man who's trying to fight with me. And he will probably will. I can take care of myself, but not in a fight. I'm a pretty hopeless fighter. I don't fight; it's just not who I am. I put on my best poker face and tried to remember Alex's advice, _go for the knee cap. _Knee cap, knee cap, knee cap, I kept on telling myself as I took a deep breathe.

Lechero comes out of his room standing on his balcony. He yelled out loud, "We have a disagreement between two dogs. A drug addict and a murderer. I condone neither. But they have an issue. And we have rules. And without rules we are nothing but savages. Therefor, the proper respect for the rules. This fight is engaged with only one rule; No weapons. I'm done talking." He says as he takes a step back.

"I'm not going to fight." I say clearly. The inmate looks at Lechero, and that's when I go for my kick. I kick the inmate's knee cap making him fall to the ground, grunting in pain. I start kicking and punching him. I start to walk out of the circle, but the other inmates stop me. I growl quietly at them as Lechero looks at me and says "I don't think you understand the rules, friend. Only one of you comes out alive."

I take a deep breathe and lose my poker face. I'm terrified.

* * *

The inmate starts punching back, but I'm looking over my shoulder and punches back as he falls to the ground yet again. I turn around and look at Alex who's got a determined look on his face.

"Let me through. I'm not doing this" I say. "Let me go." I yell at the inmates who just pushes me back. I growl. I turn around and see the man with a knife in his hand, I gasp for air and is frozen by fear. Suddenly Alex comes to my rescue and breaks the inmate's neck. I let a deep breathe out of relief.

"No weapons. Rules are rules, remember?" Alex says as he turns to Lechero. "If we don't have them, we're savages." He says as we both watch Lechero. He has a dissapointed look on his face as he walks back into his room. Alex, Michael and I walk back to our cells.

* * *

I sit on my bed, sobbing for myself. I lean down and grabs my water bottle. I grabs some tissues and bathes them in the water for a second before I start cleaning away the blood. I grunt as the water burns my wounds. Alex joins me and leans against the door frame. I don't look up at him, I just focus on cleaning my wounds.

"You were gonna die." Alex says after a while. I look up at him as I take a deep breathe.

"Thank you for saving me." I say as I give him a smile. He nods.

* * *

First chapter! Second one is coming up soon. Should I continue? _review/follow! _xx


	2. The Killer

I was walking around the prison with Michael, chatting a bit. He told me about a note that a man, who's name was Bellick, had slipped a note into his pocket. I was curious what they were brewing, but Alex had told me to stay out of it until he knew for sure what was going on. And for some reason, I trust him. Even though I barely know him.

But my mom taught me that it's good to have friends. Someone you can trust. Someone you can rely on when times get tough. And Alex was a person I could rely on. He proved that when he saved me yesterday from the inmate. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now and buried right outside the prison. Thankfully, I wasn't.

I saw that Alex was muttering from himself, he was probably still in withdrawal. I felt bad for him, he didn't have it easy. I could tell. When he saw that I was looking at him, I gave him a slight smile. He barely returned it before he walk inside. McGrady suddenly ran up to us.

"So where are you two from?" He asked.

"I'm from Chicago." Both Michael and I said at the same time. We looked into each others eyes for a second before McGrady interrupted.

"Michael Jordan." He says as Michael nods. I didn't know much about basketball so I went in looking for Alex. I spot him in his cell and decide to go talk to him for a bit.

"Hey." I say as I look at him, his hands are shaking yet again and he's sweating. "How are you doing?"

"I'm peachy." He asks with a slight grin. I shake my head as I sit down next to him on his bed.

"Peachy, my ass." I reply. "My brother did drugs. You're going through the exact same thing he did. Withdrawal." I say. He looks at me curiously.

"I've run out of my meds." He says. I nod slightly.

"Why are you on meds?" I ask. Maybe it was too soon to ask, but I was curious about this man. And if I were to trust him, the least he can do is tell me something about himself.

"I have a dark background." He tells me. I nod. He tells me about The Company and how they ordered him to kill several people. Including Michael and his brother Linc, when they escaped from the prison.

"Do you wanna know my story?" I ask. He nods. I take a deep breathe and look down at my hands.

_I run as fast as I can away from the park. Five minutes? Who was this man? Why had he murdered my family? I felt the tears starting to pour down my cheeks. No, Lily. Now's not the time to be crying. Pull yourself together. You're gonna be okay. I kept on telling myself. Did it work? No. Not really._

_I quickly opened my front door. It was deadly quiet. Too quiet. Maybe the phone call was just a prank from one of my brother's friends. I let out a sigh of relief as I see there's no blood on the floor. I try to turn on the lights but it won't work. I quickly open the drawer in the hallway and grabs a flashlight. I turn the flashlight to the stairs where I see blood dripping down to the carpet. I gasp as I run up to my parents bedroom. _

_Just when I'm in the hallway I see blood on the wall. "You can't get away from me." And just underneath the text is my best friend's body. Suddenly my legs feel heavy and I crumble down next to her lifeless body. I let out a loud sob as tears overwhelm me and pour down my cheeks. I pull my hand over her eyes to make her eyelids close. I pull out the knife that was jammed into her stomach and run down the stairs. _

_Just when I'm in the hallway downstairs I hear police sirens just outside my door as four cops comes running into my house with their guns pointed at me. This was a set up. _

I stare into nothing as I feel my eyes water. Alex's face shows that he doesn't know what to do, what to say or how to act. I let out a quiet sob. "Now you know why I'm in prison." I say. "The cops thinks I killed my best friend and my own family. I held one of the murder weapons in my hands when they found me." I say as tears escapes my eyes. Alex takes me into his arms and consoles me. I cry out on his shoulder.

* * *

I sat down in my cell, leaning against the wall. I stared out the window. It was peaceful and quiet outside. The birds were singing and the sky was blue. I kept on thinking about what other people were doing, they weren't in prison. Their lives were moving forward, while us prisoners were stuck in the now. Maybe I should call it the past, I don't know. But we were stuck in the moment until the time they release us or we get moved to another prison.

Even then we're still stuck in the moment. I suppose that at other prisons they have more to do. All we can do here is listen to Lechero's orders and try getting into drama. Not always successful, but it somewhat works.

"Hey." I hear a voice behind me, I gasp for air quietly and jump up from where I was sitting. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Michael says with a slight grin on his face.

"It's ok... I was just deep in my thoughts. I'm not usually easily scared." I say. He nods.

"Well, I wanna show you something. Come on." He says as he drags me out of the room. I smile as does he.

* * *

We walk down to the prisons sewers. The smell down here is horrible. But what do I expect? It's not exactly a perfume shop.

"Why are we down here?" I ask curiously. He keeps the flashlight on a path in front of us and stares at the path with focused eyes.

"Have you heard about a guy named Whistler?" He asks. I nod slowly.

"He killed the mayor of Panama's son or something like that." I say. "No one knows where he is. He might be dead. Or even escaped."

"I do." Michael suddenly says. I look at him as my eyes widen.

"You what?" I ask surprisingly. He nods with a slight grin.

"You know that if someone sees Whistler here in prison he'll die, right?" I ask quickly. "He's not safe."

"How do you know that?" He stops walking and look at me.

"Lechero said that." I say with frightened eyes. He nods slowly and stares intensly into my eyes. We turn our heads around and keep on walking.

I had this weird feeling. It wasn't in particularly bad, but it wasn't fully good either. Things had changed a bit since all of these men had come into Sona. Maybe it was because I didn't really give the new people in Sona any attention, but I had to them. Maybe that's why I had realized the things had changed. Maybe I was just reading into things.

I suddenly felt something under my foot as I fell forward. I felt two arms around me tightly before I hit the ground. I turned around and saw that Michael catched me. I smiled gratefully.

"Probably a rat or something." I groaned. He chuckled a bit. He helped me up as we reached the end of the path.

"Whistler." He whispers. No answers. I sigh. Obviously there would be no answer. "Whistler." He repeats. He bends down at a wall, and like a magnet I do the same. I see a hole in the wall and looks at it intensely.

"Michael." I say as I stare at it. He does the same.

"Move over." He says as he sits down where I sat. "My name is Michael Scofield. I was sent to get you out of here. I'm going to assume that they told you I was coming. Or that someone was coming." He says through the hole in the wall. My eyes widen as I look at him. Break out? "Whistler?" He whispers again.

"You're gonna break out?" I ask. He doesn't reply or nod, he just stares at the wall.

"Last chance." Michael says. "I'm not coming down here again." Michael gets up and grabs my shoulder, letting me know we should go. But just as we were to leave, we hear a cough. Our heads snaps around to the hole.

"You're here to get me out of Sona?" The voice on the other side of the wall asks. My eyes widen. There was someone there. Well, Whistler was there.

"Are you surprised?" Michael asks.

"It's just that it's going to be a bit difficult getting me out of this hole." He says. "If I go up above ground, and another inmate spots me, I'm a dead man." I groan. My face is probably showing what Michael feels. He looks at me. Whistler's starts to cough again.

"There's this... there's a slight misunderstanding that I have with the mayor of..." Whistler begins before Michael cuts him off.

"You know what." Michael says impatiently. "It's none of my business. I'll come back and get you when the time is right."

"I may not make it that long." Whistler says. I sigh loudly as I stomp my foot in the ground repeatedly.

"That's your problem, my friend. I've got problems of my own." He says looking at me. I look back at him confusingly.

"So you work for these people?" Whistler asks. "The ones who want me out of Sona?"

"Look, just stay put." Michael says. "As long as no one knows you're here, you should be safe. I'll be back." He says as we're about to leave for the second time.

"Why do these people want me out so badly?" Whistler asks. I stomp harder in the ground as I growl quietly. "Can you at least tell me that?"

"This is the part where you pretend you're innocent. Just a pawn in all this." Michael says. He's clearly starting to get annoyed. I don't blame him.

"If they told you anything about me, before you came here, you'd know that to be true. I just want to know what they want with me." Whistler says. I look at Michael, my eyes stating that I don't wanna be in here any longer. Michael nods at me.

"Stay put." He says and we finally leave the sewer.

* * *

We walk out of the sewer. My head is spinning and it's hurting a bit. Too many things at once will do that to you, I suppose.

"Michael, wait." I say. He stops walking and turns around at me. "Are you breaking out of here?" I ask with a quiet voice. I feel frightened. He nods slowly. I turn around and see Mahone staring intensly at us.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you when we leave this place." He says. My eyes widen as I turn around and looks into his eyes with a smile.

* * *

We walk up to my cell. Michael looks at the man who lost his friend recently. I look at him with compassion. It can't be easy being new in here, wounded up in only underwear with a shot wound in your thigh and just recently lost your friend. The man says por favor at the man who's making food and holding up his empty glass.

The inmate throws something at at him and turns around sadly. He catches his eyes on us.

"Why are you so interested in the guy down there?" He asks. I look at Michael. How many people has he told that he's planning to break out?

"No reason." He says as we keep on walking. And there I have my answer.

"Then why are you whispering, college boy?" He asks, looking at me

"Why don't you lower your voice already?" Michael asks with a slight growl.

"What's in it for me?" He asks. Now I'm the one to growl quietly.

"I'm sorry." Michael says. "Do you have any other friends in here besides me?"

"Friend's don't let friend's go hungry."

"Alright." Michael says.

"And thirsty."

"I can fix that." I say snappily. He turns his head around to me.

"And damn near half naked." He adds to his list.

"I said alright. I'll take care of it." Michael says, I nod meaning I'll help him.

"When?" He asks. I understand why he'd want the things fast. He looks malnourished, and I quote his words, damn near half naked.

"When I can." Michael says as we leave to my cell.

"What's the big deal? Why is he hiding?" He asks.

* * *

Michael got a shout out in the speaker. He has a visitor. Michael told me to follow him. He said this was important. It was so hot outside. Not that it wasn't inside, but it was cooler. I groaned. I felt like I'd catch fire any second. This heat was unbearable.

"Hey." Michael says. The man on the other side of the fence looks at me.

"Hey." He says. "Who's she?" He asks.

"I'm Lily." I say and look at him.

"I'm Linc." He says. My eyes widen. "Why is she here?" He asks Michael.

"I'm not leaving her in here." He states clearly. I smile slightly. Linc nods.

"Alright. You found Whistler?" Michael nods. "What's the story?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just better that way. I just need to get him out of here, right?" Michael asks. He has pain in his eyes. I look down at my feet.

"Come on man. Come on. We need to keep moving. What's the next play?" He asks.

"Whistler got a note out on a dead body yesterday." Michael says as he starts to dig through his jeans pockets. When he finds it, he shows Linc the note.

"I don't know what it means or what it's for." Michael says as Linc grabs the note. "We need all the leverage we can get. And uh, I need some money." Linc nods and gives Michael some money. The guard in the tower tells them to not stand so close to each other.

"No one's ever broken out of this place before, let alone a week to plan it." Michael states. "So you tell these people, whoever it is that took my nephew, you tell them I get it. And I'm going to do everything I can. I'm going to break this guy out of here. Or I'm going to die trying. You tell them that." Michael says. Linc nods.

"I will." He says. We turn around to leave. "I'd trade places with you in a second." Linc then says.

"I know." Michael says.

* * *

Michael and I sit in my cell. I lean towards the wall, my head was hurting pretty bad. Michael was leaning against the cell bed making some rope out of cloth pieces. McGrady comes and joins us.

"Not his best batch, he said." McGrady said. I look at him curiously and then at Michael. How come he needed alcohol and what looked like a rope to escape? I was curious.

"That's fine." Michael says. "I'm gonna need some plastic bags."

"You didn't get it for a party, did you?" McGrady asks. There's never a party in this one hell of a prison, obviously. Unless Lechero throws one, and that was mostly for his inner circle. And I'm not sure if that counts as a party since it was only booze and fotball.

"Plastic bags." Michael says. "As many as you can get. I'll make it worth your while, I promise." McGrady nods and leaves. Michael soaks the rope.

"Michael, I'm gonna sleep a bit. Can you handle this?" He nods.

* * *

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in 2 days. I was supposed to finish this chapter and update 2 days ago but I caught a fever and I've felt like shit. But I feel all better now, so I decided to finish this. Review/follow/favorite! xoxo_


	3. No Exit

I sat down in my cell. People were cheering, as always, outside. The constant drama, the constant fights. That was the only thing that were keeping the inmates happy - the fights. It was pathetic if you think about it. They're all in here for a reason, and they're just adding more reasons to the list when they go off killing each other in a ring of other inmates. All the more reason to stay in Sona. Who knows the damage they could cause outside of the prison. I don't even dare to think about all the innocent people that could easily end up hurt.

I had told Michael why I was in here as well. I thought he deserved to know, since he was breaking me out of here. To be honest, the thought was terrifying. There was so many things that could go wrong, one of us could slip and tell the wrong person the wrongs things. I guess I'm lucky that way, I don't exactly have any other friends than the ones who are actually gonna break out with me. If they even count me as a friend of theirs.

I went up to my window. The inmate had just died at the hands of Sammy. It was sad. One of the inmates died, and this time it obviously wasn't gonna be Sammy, like Lechero or anyone else that wanted to be in Lechero's inner circle was gonna let that happen, and they were all cheering. Like they were celebrating that they had taken someone's life.

I was in here because they thought I had murdered someone. And the guilt that I'm feeling, just for the fact that everyone thinks that I did it, is bad enough. I don't think I'd be able to handle the guilt of actually taking someone's life.

This felt like just any day in Sona. All the inmates, well almost everyone, was outside. That included Michael, Alex and a guy named T-Bag that Michael had introduced me to last night. I didn't like him very much; to be honest no one really seemed to like him. He had a very weird and off personality. But hey, who was I to judge? We were in prison.

I stared at Michael, he was leaning against a wall and was facing the courtyard. He didn't see me. McGrady was walking up to him with the ball in his hands as usual. For some reason, I really want Michael to break McGrady as well. But he's a kid, the plan would go wrong if anything happened to him. Adults need to be responsible, not cause death to another kid because they pitied the fact that the kid was in jail.

I tried to focus my hearing on Michael and McGrady to hear what they were discussing, but there was too many loud people cheering and talking that it wasn't possible for me to make out any word that they were saying.

I start leaning against the window frame when Bellick runs towards the dead inmate. At the same time, other inmates were trying to snag the dead man's stuff. This was a smart move, I suppose you can call it, for the ones that were treated poorly by Lechero and his gang. I know I would have done it, but guy stuff doesn't fit me or my body. And it's not really any other girls in here.

Bellick was starting to look better. He had gotten some shoes, obviously from Michael, and we had helped him clean his wounds. We had also gotten some food and water for him. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough. We can't get everything we want because we're not a part of Lechero's gang. But I wouldn't trade my half liveable life in Sona for a spot in his gang. I had a few years left, and they seemed to be shortened to left than a week if things went as planned.

_"Scofield, you have a visitor." _I suddenly heard in the speakers. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to go with Michael this time too, but I decided to take a shot. I quickly ran out the hallway and out to the courtyard. I couldn't see Michael anywhere. I groan slightly before I turned around, looking down at my feets dissapointed; I had missed him. I groaned slightly as I bummed into someone's chest.

"I'm sorry..." I started before I looked up at the person; Michael. He had a slight grin on his face. I smiled at him.

"Let's go." He said.

* * *

"That bad, huh?" Linc asked when we entered the visitors room.

"It's not good. You?" Michael said. I nodded in agreement; this place was hell. The place outside was hell for me too. I knew that the murder of my family was waiting for me outside the fence. I hugged my body slowly. I was terrified. This was the reason I was terrified. Terrified to get out of here. If I could choose; I would choose the most fancy prison I could find and spend the rest of my life living there.

But who knows? Maybe the murderer was gonna find out that I had done that and do a crime. Maybe murder someone else's family and admit it. All just so he could haunt me. Why me? I had asked myself that question for the last 2 years.

"I followed that message you got from Whistler. It's all about some book." Linc Says. "A bird guide; names and numbers on it."

"Do you know who he might be?" Michael asks. Linc turns his head to me.

"Doesn't she know anything?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No. I don't know anything in particular." I say. "All I know is that he was put in Sona because of murder, and that the inmates were to kill him because of Lechero's order when they found him. If they ever did find them. But Michael seems to have fixed that." Linc nods.

"We're not the only one following his directions." Linc says. "His girl was there; she says she's some kind of fisherman."

"Yeah, sure he is." Michael says and I, once again, nod in agreement. There's no way that man was a fisherman.

"Listen, man." Linc says. "I want you to check something out." Linc pulls out a picture from his chestpocket and holds it up in front of the fence. It's a picture of a guy, he seems to be between 15 and 18 years old.

"Oh my god." Michael says. He seems to be taken back by the picture, and very upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Who is that?"

"That's my nephew." Michael tells me with slight watery eyes. Linc puts the picture together and sticks it through the fence as Michael grabs it. I put my hand on Michael shoulder as condolence.

"Look at the way he's holding the paper. It's like she's pointing at something." Linc says.

"It's too small. I can't read it." Michael says. I stare at the picture intensely, but I can't read it either.

"The Company did this?" I ask, but both Linc and Michael ignore me. Perhaps it was a stupid question; it probably was. Who else would kidnap him? This was leverage; to make sure Michael did what they asked.

"This is today's paper." Linc says holding up today's news paper. "He's pointing at Santa Rita. A small town; 20 miles from here."

"He's trying to tell us where he is." Michael says. "I have to talk to him, Linc."

"Even if they let you talk to him, they'd be listening to everyword you say, man. You can't do that." Linc states harshly. He was obviously right, but it was harsh for someone who's nephew was kidnapped and not being able to do something about it because you're in prison.

"I need more than the name of that town." Michael says. "I'm coming up empty-handed here, Linc. It's already been 3 days. I've got nothing to show for it." They both look down at their feet before their head snaps to each other as they look intensly at each other.

"So if I can't break Whistler out of here... You're gonna have to break him out of there." Michael states clearly.

* * *

Michael and I went up to Whistler's cell.

"So, what's the deal mate?" Whistler asks. "When's moving day?"

"I'll tell you the plan when you tell me who you are." Michael says are we are walking down the stairs. I feel my lungs starting to burn as I inhale deeply. I groan quietly; neither of them notices thankfully.

"I'm a fisherman." Whistler states clearly.

"Really? So am I." Michael says sarcastically.

"Are you worried about trusting me?" Whistler asks. Why shouldn't he be? For all we know you axe murdered the mayor's son and that's the real reason you're in jail. I wish I would have said that in his face; but that would have cause unnecessary drama and probably a fight between me and Whistler. A fight between Michael, Whistler and I right now would be incredibly bad timing since we're breaking out of this place in just a matter of a few days.

"My life is in your hands. How am I supposed to know if I can trust you?" Whistler asks coldly.

"You don't." Michael says bluntly. We both walk away from Whistler. Alex was sitting in the dark on the other side of the courtyard by himself. He seemed to be hallucinating and he was obviously paranoid. He was looking around the place constantly and shaking.

"Uh, Michael." I say. "I'm gonna go see how Alex's doing." I say. He nods and walks up to McGrady as I take off to Alex.

"Hey, stranger." I say with a smile. He looks up to me with fear, shakes his head and mutters no. I sit down on my knees next to him and puts my hand on his arm. "You feeling ok?" He shakes his head and mutters no again. Thought so.

_I went through my purse looking for my keys. They were no where to be found. I groaned. My mom and dad were gonna kill me if they learned that someone had stolen my keys. I knocked on the door hard._

_"Liam! You in there?" I yelled. No answer. Either he was in there smoking pot and completely ignoring me, or he was out smoking pot with his friends. That was all he did; smoke pot. _

_"Liam!" I yelled again. No answer. I turned around and picked up my phone and started dialing my mother's number when someone opened the front door. I turned around and saw my brother. He was wearing a black hoodie, dark washed jeans and a pair of really old sneakers. He looked like he had went through the dumpster to find something to wear._

_"Well, hello hobo." I said. He looked at me strangely, his hands were shaking. "You ok?" I asked, he looked really pale and sick. He nodded quickly._

_"I'm fine." He snapped at me and let me come inside. I looked at the drawer and turned the lights on. Yes, thank god. My keys were there. I quickly grabbed them and put them in my purse. _

_"No, no, please. Turn the lights off." My brother groaned, covering his eyes from the strong light. _

_"No, I'm not gonna turn it off, Liam. You need to pull your shit together." I said harshly. Sure it was harsh, but he was ruining his life. "What is mom gonna say, huh? I've been covering for you for weeks. Everytime you sneak out during the night, I assure our parents that you went to a friend to study, or stay the night. What are they gonna say when I tell them that you're doing drugs? I tell you, it's one hell of a luck you have that they haven't figured it out yet."_

"Listen to me." I say. "You're gonna be fine. I know that you don't have your meds or that there's a pharmacy nearby; so you're gonna have to do this the hard way. You're gonna have to make it through. This would come sooner or later; you probably know that. So the sooner you push through it, the better." I say looking him straight into the eyes.

I wasn't sure if he understood what I said; he seemed to be in some other universe at the moment. But hopefully he did and got himself together.

"Come on." I said as I dragged him up to his feet. "Let's get you to your cell so you can rest a bit." I said as we started walking. He was dragging his feets as we were walking into the hallway. Just as we entered the hallway I realized that people in this hallway were doing drugs. I swallowed hard as Alex stopped walking.

"Come on." I said. "We're not stopping." I said, dragging him into his cell.

* * *

I sat in my cell with Michael. Things were quiet here today. Everyone was outside in the warm sun. I didn't like the sun as much anymore. I used to. My family and I went on vacation to the same place every year; a little town with not many inhabitants. The sun there, I love. It's amazing; it warms your skin up as soon as it touches it. The feeling of being free; you find it there. No need to do anything, just feeling free and at peace.

Michael were sitting at the window, he was observing Lechero and his gang from distans. He also held the picture of his nephew in his hands. I observed him; I saw that tears were pouring down his cheeks and that he had a hard time processing everything.

"Michael." I said; trying to get his attention. "He's gonna be fine. He has you as his uncle; the man who's really smart. You broke out of jail once. Not many people can put that on their resumé." I said with a slight smile. He didn't return the smile, and I didn't expect him to do so either. He's nephew has recently been kidnapped, he was in jail, and he just recently broke out of one because he saved his brother. He was a very noble man. I respected him.

Michael groaned loudly and stomped the hard, cold floor. More tears ran down his cheeks. I felt my own eyes starting to water. I felt so bad for him, he was so strong and he managed to handle it all very well without falling apart. He had been through hell and he had kept on walking. Many people would have given up a long time ago if they were in his shoes. I know I most certainly would have.

His eyes snapped wide as he stared at the wall in front of him, before he left the room. I quickly followed him. We went down the stairs; as we had hit the courtyard again; I felt my lungs starting to burn. I muttered and held my breathe. My head started spinning and my lungs were burning more. I leaned against the stair wall.

"You alright?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine." I said as I coughed a bit. "Who are we waiting for?" I asked.

"T-Bag." Michael answered. "And he's coming... Now."

"I think it's time you made good on all the bad you've done, Theodore. You and me, we're gonna make a deal." Michael says as T-Bag stops walking and turns around looking at us. "Lechero has a cell phone. I need it."

"No problem." T-Bag says. "Shall I turn water into wine while I'm at it?" He says calmly, but you can clearly see that he and Michael has some unresolved issues. "Maybe give the guy's mother a round turn?"

"She'd be a little old for your taste, no?" Michael asks.

"Careful, Pretty." T-Bag says warningly. "Don't bite the hand you're trying to get fed out of."

"I'm not looking for food. I'm looking for a favor." Michael states clearly.

"Why the hell should I do you a favor, huh?" T-Bag says angrily.

"Because unlike your new compadres, I know who you are and what you've done and who you've done it to." Michael says warningly.

"Let me get this straight." T-Bag says. "You're saying you're gonna tell on me?"

"What I'm saying is; This here is a religious country. And I'm willing to bet that the good folks in Panama don't take too kindly to a rapist and pedophiles. You wanna bet against me?" Michael asks. They stare intensely at each other for a while.

* * *

Michael and I walked up to the fan that was outside my cell. It was so hot outside that it was horrible that you couldn't have your own fan in your cell. He looked outside. I couldn't tell what he was looking at though. Maybe he wasn't looking at something; just cooling off.

I'm not so sure though; he seems to always be planning an escape plan. And I don't blame him. He needs to get Whistler out in just a few days, or they'll hurt his nephew. If I were in his shoes, I'd be working my ass off to make sure my nephew was safe.

"Listen, mate." I hear Whistler's voice behind me and quickly turn around. "Here's what I know so far; I know you've got a brother out on the outside, I know he ran into my girlfriend, and I know that he took a book from her that belongs to me. I'd like it back."

"What's so special about this book?" Michael asks in a whispering tone.

"Well, unless it has directions out of this prison, I don't think it really should matter to you." He snaps. Michael slowly turns his head around away from the windows, he looks into his eyes.

"You don't know what matters to me." He says. "You'll get that book back when we're out of Sona."

"Oh yeah? And when the hell is that exactly?" Whistler snaps. I growl.

"Hey, don't be mean." I say. "He's working on it and don't need you reminding him about it every ten seconds."

"Let me tell you what I know." Michael says. "Some very bad people who's done some very bad things want you out of this prison. Which is why every bone in my body wants me to do the opposite."

"Then why are you doing it?" He says, gritting through his teeth.

"You're upset because someone took a book from you." Michael says as he picks through his pocket. He holds up the picture of his nephew. "This is what they took from me. So let's be clear; this is what matters to me. Not you, and not your book." He says as he walks away.

"Way to go." I say as I take off as well.

* * *

_Chapter 3! Review/favorite/follow xx_


	4. The Ties That Bind

I groaned, rolling over to the side. This bed was probably most uncomfortable thing in the entire universe. Well, probably not. And why do I sound so surprised, anyway? I'm in jail. I can't exactly expect breakfast served on my bed, sheets from France with the smell of roses and the hot sun warming up my body.

Not that the sun here didn't warm you up. I can tell you, it did for sure. And not only did it warm you up, it made you feel like you're melting slowly. In a very uncomfortable way.

I grabbed my pillow and smashed it over my face. People were making loud noises and talking, and I could swear, she was barely nine. Did none of the inmates know the word sleep? I guess not. I groaned loudly, trying to shut the noises out. I let my body relax as I also let my thoughts slowly slip out of my mind. The feeling off slowly falling asleep was pretty amazing; at least when you're exhausted. My body was on the point of an exhaustion break down.

"Trying to suffocate yourself?" I heard a voice. I slowly sat up as I gasped for air, throwing away the pillow far from me.

"Oh my god, you scared me." I said, as I started to cough. My lungs started to burn deeply, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I took a deep breathe, but the burning dull pain was still there. Michael walked up to the window, staring intensely out. I heard footsteps outside that stopped when my cell door started squeaking. My head quickly snapped to the cell door and saw the man I didn't feel like seeing right now; Whistler.

"What's so interesting out there?" He asks. I groan and looks down at my hands. "Other than our freedom..." He mutters.

"The vines's alive. So the fence is dead." Michael replies. I look up at him, and he's still staring intensly out the window. I really hope that going out the window isn't his plan to get us out of here. Because that won't work, the guards will shoot us as soon as they see us.

"Everyone in here knows the fence doesn't work. But it doesn't mean a bloody thing, because there are soldiers out there that will shoot you dead." Whistler says bluntly. I wish he wasn't so snippy, Michael was gonna get him out of here after all.

"Then I have a lot of work do to, don't I?" Michael says as he jumps down from the stool. He looks at me, then he looks back at Whistler. I groan as Michael leaves the room.

* * *

I groan as I walk out of the building. My head was spinning and I felt like I could probably pass out anytime. I walk up to McGrady, he's playing basketball as usual. I just now realized that he's not actually playing with a real hoop.

"Nice." I say as he throws a shot and hits the middle of the hoop. I give him a smile and he returns it.

"I was the best in my school." He says as he looks at me, holding the ball in his hands.

"I bet." I say. He throws the ball at the hoop again, and he once again hits the middle.

"Twenty bucks on that you can't do that again." I say with a grin.

"You bet." McGrady says as he gets ready to throw the ball again.

"Wait." I say as I stop him, right before he throws the ball away. "Make up for wind."

"Shut up." He says as he once again gets ready to shoot the ball. He does it again and misses the hoop totally. He hits the wall right next to the hoop.

"It was just a bit outside." I say as I look at him. He has a dissapointed look on his face as he looks at the ball on the ground.

"Hey, you know I don't have that kind of money lying around right now." He says as he looks at me nervously. "It's gonna take a while."

"The thing is, I don't have a while." I say walking up closer to him. "So unless you..." I say but he cuts me off.

"No, no more favors for anyone." McGrady says. I look at him with a pleading look.

"Alright." I say. "Can I borrow that cross of yours? I can take it and trade."

"My dad gave me this. Besides it's not even real gold." McGrady says.

"That's why I need it." I say pleadingly. "Look, I'll give it back, ok? It's just a loan."

"Come on. I gotta go." I say as he takes it off and looks at me with a half sad look. He is just about to give it to me as I share an intense look with Michael, but he takes his hand back and looks at me stubbornly.

"This time I wanna know why." He says as I let out a quiet sigh.

* * *

Michael and I walk up to Alex's cell. He walks around, looking confused and sweaty. I can hear that he's breathing heavily.

"Alex?" I say calmly. He quickly spins around and looks at us. He has a frightened look on his face.

"Did you just get here?" He asks scaredly. His breathing seems to cool down somewhat.

"Yes..." I say slowly as we both enter his cell. I don't go that far into the room because his cell is hot, so I decide to just lean against the cell door instead.

"Listen. I've been thinking about our little talk." Michael says. "And, you're in."

"Ok. Just like that?" Alex asks surprisingly.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Michael then asks him, he also has a somewhat worried look on his face.

"What's the plan?" Alex asks after a while of silence. I look at him worriedly, he seems to get worse and deeper into his withdrawal every day. He was gonna need his medication, or any drug whatsoever, so he'd feel better. I admit, it was a bad plan. But we were never gonna be able to break him out of here as well if he was on the verge of falling down a very bad and dangerous path.

"I'm working on it." Michael says as they look at each other. "I could use your help."

"What do you need?" Alex asks quickly. It was obvious he was dying to get out of here. It was good. That means he was gonna work with us and cooperate.

"A black felt pen." Michael replies.

"A pen?" Alex asks surprisingly. Almost as if Alex thought Michael was joking.

"Yeah." Michael nods.

"Why?" Alex asks.

"Some documents, they need alternating. I'll explain it to you later. Right now, I need that pen. Ok?" Michael states clearly.

"And we need one more thing." I say stepping in. "I need you to get yourself together. I need you to get yourself under control, because you're getting attention, and that, we don't need."

"I'm under control." Alex says as he turns your head to me slowly.

"Of course you are." I say as I turn my head to Michael. "I'm gonna stay here with Alex, find the pen. I'll catch up to you later." Michael nods as he leaves.

* * *

Alex and I go through some stuff. Actually, it's more of him doing that. I'm sitting on a cell bed, looking at him desperately trying to find a black felt pen. I close my eyes for a few seconds, trying to clear my thoughts and relax.

_"I'm coming after you. Your death won't be as easy as theirs. Yours will be slow... painful. Full of wishes to soon be dead." I read on the note I've gotten in the mail. I held it against my chest hard as a tear escaped my eye. _

My eyes quickly snapped open when I heard Bellick's voice. I let out a deep breathe.

"Hey, Alex." He says. Alex quickly spins around, his body is shaking and he seems to be nervous. "Hey, glad I found you. I just wanted to see how you're holding up in here."

"Just dandy." Alex replies snarky.

"Yeah, well, I've been having a rough time myself, and I've been thinking that it shouldn't be that way for us since as we're the only lawn here in taco hell." Bellick says, with a tiny smile. Alex finish going through the stuff and quickly paces out of the cell. I quickly get up and follow him. He looks into every cell we walk through, but most of them are empty.

"Hey, hold on a second there, Alex. You and me, we were a team on the outside. Remember? I was your dog, and I still got a lot of track mind left in there." Bellick continues. I'm not sure if Alex was really listening, or if Bellick's talking was getting on his nerves.

"I'm busy, Brad!" Alex suddenly snaps and turns around. There I got my answer. "What do you want?"

"You and Scofield, and Lily." He says turning around, looking at me for a second. "You're up to something, right? You can tell me, one batch to another. I can help." Bellick pleades desperately.

"Do you have a black felted pen?" Alex asks him.

"Not on me." Bellick answers.

"Then you can't help me." Alex answers harshly and takes off. Bellick stays still in the spot with a sad look on his face. I look at him with a look that says I'm sorry, as I let out a sigh and takes off and runs after Alex.

* * *

"You don't have to be mean." I say to Alex, as I found him in the courtyard. He looks at me and holds up a pen, it's black. I spot Michael in the courtyard as well, but before I have time to say another word, Alex is already running up to him.

"Alex..." I say as I let out a loud sigh and run after him once again, up to Michael.

"Here." Alex says quietly, almost whispering, as he hands over the pen to Michael. I look down at it and realizes that it isn't a black felted pen.

"I said I needed a black felted pen." Michael says looking down at the pen, then up to Alex's eyes.

"It's black." Alex says confusedly.

"But it's not what I need." Michael states, trying to get in under his withdrawal to Alex's consciousness. "Keep looking."

Michael leaves and I quickly follow him and we walk up to my cell again.

* * *

Michael and I are just about to leave the cell again to go outside when Lechero catches up to us. Michael tries to turn around.

"Scofield." Lechero says just as Michael turns around. "What do you know about electricy?"

"Just that we don't have anyone right now." Michael states with some cockiness.

"This phone, keeps all the food coming through the gate, keeps my business running. When the electricy die, my phone dies. If my phone dies, we all die." He says harshly, holding up his phone to us.

"Will we die or will you die?" Michael says, he has a slight grin on his lips.

"Boy, you have an education but you're not being smart." He says warningly. "That I come to you, that is an opportunity. Be wise and take advantage. Now, can you fix the electricy? Just like you fixed the water."

"It's not that simple." Michael says. "The water pipes are inside the prison. The electric lines are probably running underground, buried against a outerwall which means they're out there somewhere in no mans land."

"So, you can fix it?" Lechero says naggingly.

"Last time I checked they shoot the prisoner's who go out there, so the answer is no." Michael says. I get the feeling he doesn't really wanna help, or even go out there to begin with.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen closely. Like it or not, you're going out to no mans land." Lechero states clearly, looking into Michael's eyes.

* * *

I walk out to the courtyard. I see Alex standing in a corner with a man who's painting the wall. Alex seems to be in a lot of stress, and the man seem to not have what Alex needs. Which seems to put Alex in even more stress. I jog up to them.

"Alex, easy." I say as the sirens go off. I look up at Lechero's room worriedly, but I quickly snap my looks down as I see Lechero walk out. Not soon after him comes Michael, and I let out a deep breathe of relief. The gate's open and two guards are standing there, pointing guns at the inmates, just in case anyone tries to escape.

I look at Alex and sees his muscle's tense as he tries to look like he's feeling better. I tell him to relax, but he doesn't even batch an eyelash. It seems like he's gonna mummify any minute. I look back at Lechero and Michael, and sees that they are the ones who are gonna leave.

Alex suddenly clutches his head in his hands and groan loudly.

"Alex, are you ok?" I ask as I put my hand on his arm. He looks around the courtyard scaredly and walks away from me.

* * *

Michael is finally done with the digging, I lean against a wall as he, Whistler and I are chatting a bit. I searched the courtyard with my eyes when I saw Sammy walking up to us.

"Trouble keeps finding you here in Sona, doesn't it?" Sammy says with a grin on his face. He grabs Michael's neck and drags him away from us.

"What are you doing?" I yell as I run after them.

"Let's take a walk." He says as he throws Michael off to Lechero. I swallow hard. Lechero grabs Michael around his throat and pins him against the wall.

"Rumors are about that you're trying to trick me." Lechero says harshly.

"I'm just doing what I'm told." Michael says defensingly.

"Well, let's hope for your sake that's true." He says. "But just to make sure, let's go out to no man's land, and let's see what you have buried there."

* * *

After Michael and Lechero comes back from the outside, Michael tells Lechero he needs to turn the power back on. So he drags Michael down to the electricy room, and I decide to follow them. One of Lechero's men shuts the door behind us.

The temperature down here is a bit cooler than the ground above us. It's obviously still hot, but it's a little more bearable down here, thankfully.

"Hey, water boy. It's back here." Sammy says, holding up a lamp. I look at Michael. He stares intensly at the box.

_McGrady, Michael and I walk down to the basement. Or I should probably call it the electricy room. _

_"I only need the cross. It's the perfect size and it's not even real gold, so it won't conduct the current." Michael says as he pulls out a little side of the box, putting the cross in as the electricy shuts down. _

_"It'll hold the circuit open. No power, not even when the main switch is on." Michael continues. "Take the cross out, Sona lights up again."_

_"If Lechero finds out you've messed with his electric, you're dead." McGrady says warningly. _

_"That's why I can't ever have him find out." Michael says looking at McGrady, as he puts the cross back in and the electricy shuts down once again._

"Don't make me come get you." Lechero says.

"Nobody back there can help you." Sammy says with a grin. I look at Michael who's flipping his head between us and the fuse box.

Michael slowly turns around and walks up to the main switch. He looks nervously at me, as he flips the switch. I gulp, knowing the electricy won't turn back on because of the cross. As Michael turns the power back on, a dead silence falls over the basement. Nothing happens; Lechero looks around the room confusingly. Lechero coughs dissapointingly, and Michael punches the main switch.

"Uh, it's some kind of mistake." Michael says as he looks at the fuse box. "It should be working." He says. I can tell he's frightened.

"The only mistake I've made was trusting you." Lechero says angrily. "Sammy." He says as Sammy walks up to Michael, and punches him hard in the face as Michael falls into the fuse box.

"Hey!" I yell. I watch Michael closely and sees that he pulls out the cross. A smile crosses my lips as I try to cover it. The lights turns back on. Michael lets out a breathe of relief.

"Transformer delay. It's an old prison." Michael says. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to move into my new cell."

* * *

I decide to go for a walk while the sun is going down. It's a very peaceful night, not much happening. I guess I'm glad, the past few days have been full of things to do. According to Michael, we had lost our grave digger. However, it had been replaced by one of his old friends who's name was Sucre. I'm not sure if I was going to meet him, ever, but I'm hoping I will.

Apparently he was one of the other's Fox Eight escapers. I wish we had some communication with the outside, even if it was just for news. Then I would already know who all of these men were. But the only outside communication we had was the TV in Lechero's room and the visitors room.

And it's not like Lechero allowed just anyone to watch the TV in his room. You had to be a part of the gang, obviously. Which kinda sucked. But I didn't complain, I had survived two years in this place. I could survive it, even though it was just for a few more days, thankfully.

It was so strange. I had been in here for two years, and not one person had ever come as close to me as Michael and Alex have in just a matter of a few days. You could probably say that I was scared to let anyone come close to me. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that my family had died. It probably was. I am scared that if I let anyone come close to my heart, then they'll die. And I'm not sure I can handle that grief.

Maybe it was selfish thinking. Maybe it wasn't. But I do know, that I will never be able to shake Michael and Alex. And I also know that to any cost, I will keep Michael safe. Just as he's helping me right now. I know he believes me, that I didn't murder my own family. At least I think he believes me. I hope he is. I can force him to, though.

My vision suddenly gets blurry. Real blurry. I stop walking, but my vision doesn't get any clearer. My head starts hurting and I can feel my heart pound hard in my chest. I cough as my lungs start to burn. I cough even harder and I feel my hand get wet. I look at it and sees blood dripping down from it slowly. I look around me frightened and see that some inmates are staring at me.

I clutch my head in my hands as the courtyard starts spinning fast. I hear a loud pitch noise in my head as everything goes black.

* * *

_I know I'm being mean for stopping the chapter right there, but my head is really hurting and it's 11.30pm here. _

_I have some sad news for you and some good ones. And I'll also answer some questions that some of you might be thinking. _

_First of all, school starts on Monday. It's my last year of College, and I'm off to look for Universities, which probably starts in September. It also means that I'll have less time to update, since I'll have a lot to study for. I also have some doctor appoitments each month, because I'm recovering from anorexia. Which makes it harder for me to update as well. _

_But I promise that whenever I have the time, I will update. I've been real busy this week, so just this chapter has taken me around 3-4 days to write. But it comes out eventually, so that has to count for something, right?_

_And now I'll answer some questions you all may be thinking after reading this chapter._

_1. Yes, we will find out who the murderer is. It won't happen in the chapter after this one, but it will be reaveled sooner than you think. And yes, it will be someone you saw in Season 4 of Prison Break._

_2. Lily is suffering from a disease. Maybe you shouldn't call it a disease, but I'm writing from my own experience as I'm suffering from it as well. It will be reavled in the next chapter._

_3. Lily and Michael's relationship will continue evolving, and she will stay with him and the crew once they've broken out of Sona._

_4. In the next chapter, things will start happening and more drama will continue. The 4 first chapters have just been fillers, sort of._

_Review/Follow/Favorite! xxoxo_


	5. The Cell

_"Mommy! Mommy!" I yelled in excitement. I put my hands down on the ground and held the left of my body up. I had a huge grin on my face; this was the first time I had ever succeeded doing this and I wanted to brag to my momma about it. _

_"Very good." She said; she had a big smile on her lips. _

I gasped for air as my eye lids popped wide opened. I quickly sat up and searched the room. My lungs were burning as I took a deep breathe. I tried to focus my sight.

"What happened?" I asked without thinking. My eyes focus on Michael who was sitting in front of me. "Who's cell am I in?"

"You're in my cell. You're safe." Michael replies. I look out the window, it's completely dark outside. I let out a deep breathe.

"You fainted." Michael continues. I rub my temples slowly. I think back to what happened. I can't really remember everything but the fact that I decided to go for a walk; and then my memory is kinda black. I groan quietly. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Michael asks me.

I nod slowly as I tell him that I need to show him something. We walk down the hallway, back to my cell.

_I slowly park my car in the school's parking lot. It's Monday again. I sigh loudly. Things were always the same. Nothing new ever happened. I wish something adventurous and exciting would happen. But it seemed like time was stuck, the present time was stuck. _

_It was like I had clicked on snooze on my on my life's alarm clock. It kept repeating, the same schedule every day. I grabbed my bag that was in the passenger seat, and openes the car door. I turn around after shutting the door closed, and Bonnie stands next to me._

_"Oh my god, Bonnie!" I exclaim happily as I hug her tightly. _

_"I'm gonna take that as if you've missed me." She giggles, as she hugs me back. I smile brightly._

_"When did you get back?" I ask. _

_"Late last night. I didn't plan on coming back until tomorrow, but I've heard that you're going through a rough time and I wanted to be there for you." She says as she looks into my eyes. I nod slowly and my smile decreases._

I walk up to my bed and grabs my pillow. I pull of the sheet and dussins off post it notes fall out.

"What is this?" Michael asks. I sit down on my bed next to the notes, and grabs one. I gulp, these notes weren't something I showed for anyone. He grabbed it out of my hand and read it. Tears starts to build up in his eyes as he mutters oh my god. He looks at me with teary eyes.

"Who gave this to you?" He asks. I shake my head slowly.

"I don't know. They came in the daily mail here in the prison. They're probably from the person who murdered my family." I say.

* * *

_Two policemen comes and grabs each of my arm. My hands were cuffed. I was wearing shabby, light grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt that was somewhat strangling me; as well as a pair of black sneakers. The women facility hadn't been very nice to me. I was covered in bruises, and there was also some blood spots on my shirt._

_"Come on." One of the policemen says. "The judge awaits." _

My eye lids slowly opens, the sunlight is streaming into my face. Michael had left me late this morning, so I could rest some more. He also said he had to make sure of something. He had stayed with me until I had fallen asleep though, which I really appreciated.

I groan as I walk up to my cell window. It was cloudy today, and it was probably still really early. I sigh and lean against the wall. The gate to the prison suddenly opens, the two guards are standing there in a second with their guns. They're pointing directly at any inmate that's trying to escape. Not that there is any out at the moment.

A mug comes flying in to the courtyard with the wind. I suddenly see Alex come out from no where and picks it up. I look at him confusingly. He turns it around several times, but I can't quite figure out what he's planning to do with it. He suddenly walks away and dissapears from my vision. I groan as I have my back against the wall and sink down to the ground.

After a while I hear grunting outside. Automatically, I quickly stand up and looks outside. A new guy has entered Sona. Sammy walks up to him. I look down at them nervously. I focus my hearing on them.

"Welcome to Sona." I hear Sammy say. "Is that your wallet?"

The new guy obviously doesn't speak English, as he starts talking to Sammy in Spanish. I've never understood Spanish; even though I took classes in school. The words were just very confusing to me and I never really got them in my head.

"You know what I said." Sammy says, it seems like he's starting to get annoyed.

"No." The new man says. Sammy takes a step towards him as he chuckles.

"That's the wrong answer." Sammy says. He's obviously mad now as he hits the man in the face with his head. He jumps up on him and puts his arm behind his back. The man grunts in pain. Sammy searches through his pockets and grabs the new man's wallet.

I hear the speaker tell Michael that he has a visitor. I decide to let him go by himself this time. Otherwise he would probably have told me to come with him. He looks up to me from the courtyard, I give him a nod as he leaves for the visitation room.

* * *

I sit in Whistler's room together with Whistler. Michael told me to wait for him here; again, with Whistler. I sit on the ground against the cell door, and Whistler is standing up, leaning against his bed.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Michael says, as he puts down the binoculars. He pulls away a rag that's lying on the floor, and uses the black felted pen Alex got for him. He draws the escape plan on the floor.

"This is how we're getting out of Sona." Michael says. "Getting out of the cellblock shouldn't be a problem. The electric bars are weak. But we're gonna need some kind of rope, some kind of ladder to let us down on the other side. That's why I figured out that the safest line to the hole in the fence is this way. We do it during the day, and we'll only be visible to the two guard towers. Ground guards are less predictable, but they're only out at night."

"Scouring across the field in the middle of the day?" Whistler asks like he thought Michael was out of his mind.

"It's the only way to avoid the jeep patrol." Michael says. Sweat was dripping down his entire body, and I could tell he had been working hard. "Now, in the yard tomorrow, there's a soccer game. That should provide a little distraction inside. And yesterday, when we were digging, I saw that the glare from the sun hit this guy in the late afternoon. Like he had to turn away. Like maybe his vision was blocked."

"We have no break." Whistler says. He was nagging me; it was obvious that he didn't trust Michael. But he didn't need to be bitchy about it. Michael was trying to save his family, his nephew. His brother's son. He could die if he didn't break Whistler out of here. And who says he won't just because Michael breaks him out of here? Who says he'll keep his word?

"No." Michael says, looking down dissapointingly. "But it's the one way we do what we need to do. So far as the other guard, his weakness has yet to be determined."

Michael gets up from the floor he was sitting on. He walked up and stood on Whistler's bed and looked out the mirror. He grabs the binoculars and looks out at the second guard tower. He's watching the guard's moves.

"If we're gonna get around these guys, we gotta get to know them." Michael says.

* * *

I sit outside at the courtyard. My back is resting against the hard, really hot stone wall. I watch the new guy drinking from the water fountain, and Bellick is chatting with him. Michael is on the other side of the courtyard with McGrady, and I'm getting tired. It was barely 3pm, and my head was spinning and I felt exhausted. I groaned quietly.

Michael walks away after a bit, but I decide to remain out here, in the shadows. I mean, the break out wasn't until tomorrow. So no rush. I could enjoy my last day in Sona, because it was literally my last day. But obviously no one but Michael, Alex and Whistler knew that it was. It was sad. I wanted to say goodbye to some people, like McGrady.

I'm gonna miss that kid. He had been real nice to me when I was new in Sona, as well as to Michael. And he had been real helpful and had trusted us. It was nice. He might be young but he was definitely relliable. I smiled at him when he turned his head around and saw me.

Mahone suddenly walks out and looks at me. Then his head snaps around to the new guy; he looks at him strangely. He walks past him and the new guy looks at him for quite the while. Then he suddenly turns around and walks at the opposite direction Mahone had walked at. Mahone came out after a minute or two again when the new guy was gone. He looked at him before he turned around and dissapeared again.

_"Mom." I said walking down the stairs. "Liam went down the basement again. What is he doing down there?" _

_I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. I walked up to the kitchen island where my mom was standing with the coffee in her hand. I grabbed the milk and pour the milk and some cereal into my bowl. My stomach gave away a huge growl. I groaned quietly; it was extremely emberrassing._

_"I have no idea. But it smelled bad down stairs when dad checked it out last time." She replies._

_"He's been down there like fifty times the past 2 days. Is he planning something?" I ask worriedly. My brother was, well... complicated. But he was my little brother, and I was concerned. I wasn't gonna let anything happen to him._

_"He's 14. What could he possibly be planning?" She returns the question. I nod at her slowly._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sigh. _

I snap out of my flashback when I see the new guy coming down the stairs again. He looks scared, or nervous. I couldn't tell, but I didn't have a good feeling about it. He suddenly turns around and bumps right into Alex's chest.

He grabs the man's shoulders, I can see that Alex knows that he knows something. It looks like he threatens him, but I can't tell since I can't here anything. They're too far away.

I stand up and brushes the dust off me. I decide to walk in again.

* * *

I lie in my bed, staring at the roof. I was thinking about everything and nothing, how things change so fast but they are still the same. You meet people, you fall in love. When I met Michael, my life changed. But it wasn't bad. He was good. I felt good. For the first time, in forever, I felt good. And he was a big part of that.

And I was eternally grateful for that. He had changed my life in so many ways. And they were all good. We were both very protective of each other. But it was funny, we met in a prison. Not many people got to say that.

Suddenly, my thoughts gets interrupted by the prison's siren. I gulp hard. I run out to the hallway to try to find Michael, but I couldn't find him. So I decide to run out to the courtyard instead.

I slide down in the sand, down on my knees. I put my hands on my head. Michael slides down next to me and I let out a sigh of relief. I whisper _thank god_ to him, and he looks at me with slight worried eyes. I give him a look that say _it's gonna be ok._

The gate opens and a lot of guards walks in. They all have big, fancy guns on their shoulder. My heart was beating crazy in my chest, as the guards starts to circle around us.

"There's a weapon in your prison, and it was pointing at one of my men." One of the guards says. "And we're going to find it."

He and some of the guards stay, while the rest of them go up into the prison and searches every cell. I gulp hard; even though I was innocent and hadn't done anything.

* * *

After a while, the guard's come out again. The leader looks like he holds the weapon in his hands.

"Who's cell is that? In the corner?" One of the guard's ask. That's Michael's cell. I gulp.

"Is that your cell?" The guard asks as they go up to a man. They grab him by his arms and punch him with one of their weapons. He cries out in pain. Michael grimaces, my eyes water. The guard repeats the question.

"It's mine." Michael yells out, before the inmate can say no again. I look at him with big eyes. "It's mine."

The leader walks up to him, as I close my eyes and swallow hard. Micheal looks terrified as the guard stands right in front of him. His eyes are slightly watered.

"I found this." The guard says.

"It's not a weapon." Michael says, he was nervous and scared. It was showing off in his voice, anyone could tell. The man slaps Michael in his face. I look away as Michael falls over me slightly.

"I know what it is." The guard says. The guard pulls out his gun and activates it; he points it at Michael's head. I close my eyes; not wanting to witness Michael's death when he's right next to me. Not that I ever wanted to witness Michael's death.

"Why were you watching me?" The guard asks. Michael is breathing heavily and looks around the place; trying to find an answer.

* * *

"I'm going to ask you one more time." The guard says. "Why were you watching me?"

"I wasn't watching you." Michael whispers under his breathe. I was shaking.

"I saw you!" The guard says loudly. "Answer the question!"

"I know you think you know what you saw, but I wasn't watching you..." Michael says but the guard cuts him off.

"Cinco." He says.

"I wasn't watching you!" Michael says as the guard loads the gun.

"Quatro." He says. "Tres!"

"It's mine." Whistler finally says. Another guard walks up to him.

"Why were you watching him?" He asks Whistler.

"I wasn't..." Whistler says. "I was, uh... I was watching birds." I let out a deep breathe of relief. Michael and I turn our heads around and looks at him. He pulls out his bird book from his pocket and shows it to the guard.

"See." Whistler says as he opens the book and opens a page.

"Why did you not speak up before?" The guard asks him.

"I, uh..." Whistler says nervously. "I was scared."

The guards says something to him in Spanish and all leaves.

* * *

Michael's cell had been locked, so he's sharing with me again. It was nice, it didn't feel so alone.

"I'm scared." I said. Michael sat down next to me. I took a deep breathe; this time it didn't burn my lungs.

"Why are you?" He asks.

"The murderer... he's gonna come after me when he knows I'm not in here." I tell Michael. I was to be honest terrified.

"We'll deal with that." He says as he nods. I look into his eyes.

"You could have died." I said. Just the thought made me really upset.

"You could have too, a few days ago." He says. I nod slowly.

"Yet, we're still both here... I think we count as survivors." I say with a slight smile. He barely returns it.

"We'll never know what will happen." Michael says. "But I do know, that if something happens soon... At least I want to know I have done this." Michael says as he leans forward, pressing his lips against mine. I slowly close my eyes as he places his hand on my cheek.

The kiss was nothing like I've ever experienced before; it was slow, hot, passionate. It was energizing, and blissful. I felt at peace while his lips were pressed against mine. He slowly pulls away and looks into my eyes. A big smile spreads across my lips.

* * *

_Review/follow/favorite! xxxoxo. _


	6. The End Of The Affair

"We're leaving at 3.13." Michael says. "That leaves us 3 hours and 41 minutes."

"And we still don't have a way to no mans land." Whistler says. I lean against the wall. He and Michael are standing at the window, looking out.

"I'll take care of that, I just need to check it out first." Michael says resurringly.

"And the fence, your grave digger friend only sprayed it once. I'm just assuming I'm not getting electrified grilled." Whistler says snippily.

"Would I feel better if Sucre sprayed the thing again, yes. Is that an option, no." Michael says. I sigh quietly.

"Unless he had another reason to be there." Alex steps in.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask. "Kill someone to get more spray on the fence?"

"I'd think about killing Whistler if it'd help us get out of here today." He says, looking harshly at Whistler.

"You know what would help us get out of here? A ladder." Michael says.

"Michael?" Alex says, looking at Michael. "Where are we gonna go once we get out of that fence?"

"Just get me a ladder." Michael says.

* * *

Michael and I walk out to the visitation room. We meet Linc.

"To make it across no mans land, we're gonna have to disable to of the tower guards. I have already taken care of one of them, but the other one, we're gonna need your help." Michael says. I look at Linc with tired eyes. I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past days. I was exhausted.

But I would get enough time, hopefully, to sleep when we get out of here. Michael sticks something through the fence, and Linc grabs it.

"Everyday between one and two he takes his lunch break, and gets a cup of coffee. You need to find out where, and put something in that cup, to make sure he's unconscious during the escape." Michael continues.

"You're dropping this on me with three hours to go?" Linc asks, looking at his watch.

"I don't know what to tell you." Michael whispers.

"3.13?" Linc asks.

"3.13 is where it starts. We'll be at the beach by 3.25." Michael replies.

"In broad daylight." Linc states bluntly. His eyes shows that he thinks it's a stupid idea.

"The Company still thinks we're doing this at 9 o'clock tonight, right?" Michael asks desperately.

"Listen, I can't lie to these people anymore, Michael." Linc says. His eyes shows a flash of worry, and his voice are shaking slightly.

"We need time to survey the transfere site, to figure out if we can get LJ out of there, in case they try something." Michael says. I see that both Michael and Linc are worried that LJ will die by the end of tonight; and to be honest I kinda of am too. I don't know this LJ kid, but he's close to Michael's heart. And anyone that Michael cares about and protects; then I will care and protect that person too.

"You've got the gun?" I say, speaking up for the first time since we got to the visitation room.

"Yeah, I've got the gun." Linc replies, looking down at his feet.

"How's LJ?" I say.

"He's fine." Linc replies shortly. I guess it was hurting him too; that they had taken his son away from him. Oh who am I joking? I know that it hurted him. Deeply and horribly.

* * *

I walked up to Whistler's cell. I was tired, my head was spinning and I felt... depressed. Angry. Vengeful. The list could get long, I promise you. Staying positivie these days could be a real bitch, I felt like nothing was positive anymore. And it utterly sucked.

Mostly because I did have positive stuff in my life. Not a whole lot, but I had enough. I had Michael, and for now; that was all I needed. And to be honest; I was going to need him a long time. Ever since I met him, he has been there. Making me feel better about myself, and about being in Sona. This place sucked, but being with Michael... Somehow it lightened the place up. At least for a bit and a little while.

"Did I pass your test?" I heard Whistler say as I got closer to his cell. "I told you, I'm a fisherman."

I leaned against the cell door, I tried to focus on the conversation they were having but for some reason, I just couldn't. Lack of sleep, I suppose. Right behind me comes Alex and joins us as well. I gave him a slight smile, but he didn't return it. He looked just as tired and drained as I felt. None of us ever got any real sleep anymore, I think.

"Where are we?" Alex asks.

"I've found a cell that will get us into no mans land." Michael replies simply.

"Which one? Who lives there?" I ask.

"Papo, Cheo and Sammy." Michael replies as he gets up from Whistler's bed.

"No way, you're kidding, right?" I ask.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. But it's the only other cell on the second floor with direct line to the fence. Where we won't be seen by the two tower guards." Michael says. I look at him with eyes that says _you're out of your mind if you seriously think we can go through with that. _

"And how do we guarantee that they won't be there?" Alex asks. His voice is shaking, almost as if he's scared or is about to cry. Maybe both, I couldn't tell.

"By two o'clock everyone should be out at the courtyard for the lunch time soccer game." Michael says as people start filling up in the hallway. I turn around and look at them.

"Are you sure it hasn't started already?" I ask as I turn around and look at Michael. We all share an concerned look before we head out to the courtyard. I gulp.

* * *

The new guy had been found dead. Sammy and two other inmates were carrying out his dead body so that the guards could bring him out and bury him. He had blood dripping down over his chest and stomach. But there weren't any real signs of a big wound, at least as far as I could see.

People might think I'm crazy for nothing being overwhelmed with grief when I see someone die in here, just because of what happened to my family. But to be honest, I've grown immune to it. It's a daily basis thing here in Sona, someone always gets killed because of the ring or Lechero.

"Someone went outside the ring to settle down a dispute." Lechero says angrily. The look on his face showed pure hatred in this moment.

"Now, anyone who tries to opposes our system must be punished." Lechero continues. "I know the coward won't come forward, but if anyone has information about this shameful act, I demand to know."

I look at Michael who turns his head around looking at Whistler. One part of me told me that Whistler something had to do with this, since he was obviously hiding something from us. We got one clue from the newly dead guy, but that was our only lead and now it was a dead end. _Literally. _But another part of me told me that Whistler was completely innocent.

Whistler slowly turned his head around, first looking at Alex, then at me. I gave him a look that said _not covering up for you, shitface. _Sort of. I groaned as I slowly turned my head back down to the courtyard, looking at Lechero who had exchanged a look with Sammy who had now turned his head around, looking at McGrady. He quickly went up to McGrady and grabbed his neck.

"Let's go, Lechero wants your ass." He says as McGrady, Sammy and Lechero went up to Lechero's room.

* * *

I sat on Michael's cell bed, leaning against the wall with my head. The heat was unbearable today, everything was just about unbearable today. Things have gotten better lately, but the notes kept on coming in through the mail. But they say that things get worse right before they get better, right? Maybe this was a situation like that.

I certainly hope so, because I don't know how many more death threats I can take. I could obviously talk and vent about it to Michael, but I didn't want to risk putting him in any danger. This was my drama, my danger, my problem.

I guess I've always been like that. It was completely selfish on one part, I didn't let people in, in that kind of way. I pushed them out when I needed them the most. And they were left hurt. I hurt them because I didn't wanna risk their lives. And that was completely right, ethically. But at the same time, it was selfish. Because they got hurt, I got hurt and felt alone. But I am completely aware that it's my own problem and I don't blame that on anyone else.

"Does anyone wanna say something about what we saw out there?" Michael says, bringing me out of my deep thoughts. Whistler and Alex shared a look.

"What is there to say?" Alex says with an insecure voice.

"Well, for starters, an hour ago you were saying that maybe we should kill someone, and then someone gets killed." I say, agreeing with Michael.

"I didn't say that, and this is exactly what we should be focusing on, let's spend a couple of hours worrying about another dead body in this hell hole." Alex says angrily. Sammy comes up to Michael's cell and opens the door. He pushes Alex back a bit.

"What do you want?" Alex asks, he has a slight terrified look on his face. I look at them with a very confused expression on my face. Sammy and his men walks up to Whistler.

"What are you doing?" He asks. They grab Whistler and take him out of Michael's cell. Michael and I share a long stare.

"Lechero wants ya." Sammy says.

"I don't have information." Whistler says. It looks like Alex and he has switched facial expressions. Whistler now has a terrified look on his face, while Alex has a more relaxed look. Like he's not in trouble anymore.

"He doesn't want information." Sammy says. "He wants a confession." Michael runs up to the cell door and looks as Whistler gets dragged down the hallway. I groan loudly and slowly smash my head against the cell wall. I turn around and look at Michael, he looks at me before he runs after Sammy, his men and Whistler. This could run some serious plans.

After a few seconds, Michael comes back and joins us.

"Maybe now we should start worrying about who the real killer is, huh?" Michael says, shooting Alex a dead glare. I gulp.

"Yeah..." Alex mutters, he's breathing heavily and slightly shaking. "But in this place, there could be a hundred people on that list."

"Yeah, except that I'm thinking that a single stab wound to the base of the neck looks pretty professional, Alex!" Michael says, clearly aggriviated. Alex's eyes widen as Michael states that he thinks Alex killed the new guy.

"I was in visitation, and what makes you so sure that Whistler didn't do it?" Alex asks him. "He is the one who had the run in with the guy."

"No, he's got too much to lose." Michael says.

"Well, Whistler's gone and if not now, he probably will be soon, so now it's you and me." Alex says before Michael cuts him off.

"There's no you and me, I'm not leaving here without him." Michael says sternly.

"In two hours, I'm going out that window and through that fence." Alex says walking up to the the cell fence.

"Oh yeah?" Michael asks, Alex mutters a _yeah, that's right. _"And where are you gonna go, Alex?" _  
_

Alex turns around and looks at him. "Anywhere, but here."

"There is only one road out." Michael says, his eyes are slightly watered. I guess he's worried that Alex is about to destroy our plan, and to be honest, I was kinda terrified he might do that too. "And the jungel police patruls 24/7, so, again, where are you gonna go, Alex?"

"3.13, I'm gone!" Alex swops up in his face and splurts out. He breaths heavily as Michael and I leave the cell.

* * *

I sat on the stairs with Michael. He held Sammy's ring and was flipping it with his fingers; deciding whether he should throw it into the blood or not. I thought it was a bad idea, because you'd have Sammy's blood on your hands. But on the other hand, he was a casualty. One of the bad guys.

"Are you gonna do it?" I asked as I leaned against the railing. He kept on staring at the ring as he flipped it over and over again. I could see that his mind was working at hyper speed and that he obviously had some mental battle on going with himself. I touched his shoulder softly as he looked over at me, looking me straight into the eyes.

"It's gonna be ok." I said reassuringly. "We'll make it out of here alive."

He looked at me for a while before he nodded, he grabbed my hand and held it tightly for a while. I smiled at him, and he returned it. For a brief moment, I actually felt peace and hope. I even believed my own words for a second there. Maybe there was a way for us after all.

* * *

I walked down the hallway, to Alex cell. I had to speak to him, to make sure he was ready for the escape. And also the business about the dead man. You know, just to make sure Alex wasn't actually the guilty one.

"Alex." I whispered when I had reached his cell. But there was no one there. I groaned quietly and looked around his room. My lungs started hurting, and I couldn't really catch my breathe so I decided to sit down on the cell bed. I rested my head in my heads for a few seconds before I looked up.

Underneath the bunk bed that was right in front of me, I saw something shiny. Something silvery. I looked at it for a while before I understood what it was. I slowly went up to the bed and grabbed the knife. I pulled it out so I had it in my hands, and then I slowly flipped it over. The knife was covered in blood.

"Michael!" I yelled, looking for him. "Michael!"

"What is it?" I heard Michael ask when I reached his room. I quickly pulled out the knife I had hidden under my sleeve.

"I found this." I said, breathing heavily. "In Alex's cell. Hidden underneath his bunk bed."

Michael quickly grabbed it and went out of the cell. I jogged out to the hallway, where I saw Michael running to show Lechero the proof of what I've discovered.

* * *

I laid down on my bed. I heard a slight knock on the door and I slowly sat up. I saw Michael and a tiny smile spread across my lips.

"Hi." I said as he entered the room and sat down in front of me. "You doing ok?"

"The escape plan isn't going to work. We are gonna need a new one." Michael said. I nodded slowly as I looked into his eyes. They were so soft when he was looking at me. Those clear, icy blue eyes.

I leaned towards him as I pressed my lips softly towards his. He did the same as he slipped his hand into mine. We pulled away pretty quickly.

"We won't get out of here this way." Michael mutters, as he looks down at his hands. I quickly cup his face in my hands and pulls his chin up, making him look me in the eyes again.

"Yes, we will." I say, trying to convince him. To be honest, I was also mostly trying to convince myself that we will get out of here.

"Alex is gone." Michael says. I look at him with slight watered eyes as they widen. "It's only you, me and Whistler that needs to break out of here."

"Ok." I say as my mind slips into deep thoughts. "I think I might just have an idea." I say. He looks at me intensely, as I surpress a grin.

* * *

_Hi guys! I'm so incredibly sorry for such a long time since an update, I promise I haven't forgotten about you! But school is keeping me real busy. I'm studying both medicine and psychology, so it's a whole lot and I deeply apologize for the lack of update. But here's a new chapter for you to enjoy! _

_I wanna say that, Alex won't be gone for good! He will come back to Sona before the breakout, just like he did in season 3. And once he do come back, he and Lily will develop an close friendship that they realize they're very grateful to have. _

_Also, the part where Michael and Whistler fights in episode 7 will be included in the next chapter! But instead of Sara, it'll be Lily. No, Lily isn't dead! And I don't have any plans to kill her. But her plan requires that people will think that she's dead. Not to spoil to much, everything will be explained in the next chapter._

_And also, the first attempt they did in Sona while trying to break out will be cut out. Mostly because I feel like it's an waste of writing time. It's just so much and it's not much happening. So, over the course of the upcoming chapters, the episode will be kinda put together. Some scenes will be including, while others will cut out. Uh, yeah, this got very confusing but I hope you understand!_

_Until next time,_

_xoxox._


	7. Plan B

Michael slowly walked down the stairs. He felt like he wasn't even walking, he was just going forward. He felt numb. Incredibly numb. His eyes were slightly watered as he walked up to Whistler.

Whistler was resting his back against one of the courtyards columns. Michael inhaled deeply before he spoke up.

"Lily is dead." He said, in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"What? How?" Whistler asked, but Michael didn't give a reply. "Man, I'm so sorry."

Whistler jumped down from the place he was sitting on, and started walking across the courtyard with Michael close behind him.

"I loved her, and, now she's gone." Michael said, his voice breaking. "And that's all because of you."

Whistler slowly turned around and looked at Michael. He looked at Michael like he thought Michael was insane. And yes, perhaps this idea was insane. But this was the best one.

"What?" Whistler asked, as he tried to touch Michael. Michael was faster though, and punched away Whistler's arm. "Hey, take it easy."

People gathered around them, including Bellick. People were building a ring around them, and you could clearly see the anxiety that was showing up in Whistler's face. He was putting two and two together, that this was going down in a fight.

Michael pulled up the chicken bone from his jeans pocket. He held it up in front of his face, and Whistler slowly inhaled a deep breathe. "This is your fault."

"He told me his dissatisfaction." Lechero says. "This fight is gonna happen."

"Just think about what you're doing." Whistler says, trying to get out of trouble.

"I have." Michael replies as he throws the chicken bone down to the ground, and the people around them cheer.

* * *

_12 hours earlier_

It was completely dark outside and Michael had put up a sheet in front of my cell wall, so no one could see in.

"So, what's your plan?" Michael asked. I laid down on my stomach, facing underneath my bed. I grabbed a map I had hidden under it, and sat back up; putting it straight on the bed. I drew my finger over the painting.

"This is a tunnel, used by the guards. However, a few years ago it collapsed. Or they blew it up. I'm not sure. But, we could dig through it, and with a little hope, it won't come crashing over our heads." I said, showing him where the tunnel was on the map. "We'd need some sort of distraction for Lechero, because the tunnel is underneath his room."

"How are we gonna do that?" Michael asks me. I slowly grab the ladder he had made and forgotten in my cell, as well as the chicken bone I had snagged from Lechero earlier when he had fallen asleep. A slight grin spread across my lips.

"You take this." I say as Michael reaches his hand out to me, and I put the chicken bone in it. "You try to take out Whistler, at 3.13 tomorrow, and in the mean time I put out the ladder, making sure that the tower guard will notice." I say.

"And where will you go?" Michael asks, slight worry is showing up in his eyes.

"After that, once the guards have noticed that the ladder is out there, they will suspect that someone has escaped." I say. "Lechero will be out in the courtyard as well, leaving his room completely empty. You're gonna have to tell everyone that I've died, make up a cover story if necessary. That way, I'll sneak into Lechero's room and down to the tunnel. I'll stay there until the escape."

"In case things won't be as successful." Michael says and presses his lips against mine passionately. I moan and places my hands on his cheek. He places his hand upon mine and I slowly straddle him. Things got heated. Our kiss got even more heated. His kisses were soft, they were placed all over my body.

I slowly took off his shirt, staring at his beautiful body. I grabbed his head and pulled him closer to me again, as we reuinted in a long, passionate kiss. He quickly pulled us over, as he pulled off my shirt as well. I felt happy, and I was hoping this night was never come to an end.

* * *

_2.56pm_

I pulled out the ladder I had once again put under the bed last night, just to make sure no one would see it. I stared at it, and a slight smile spread across my face.

_"I love you." Michael said. I looked into his eyes, as I rested my head on his arm. My hand was softly placed on his bare chest, as we had my sheet pulled up to our waists. This moment was pure, it was perfect. I slid my hand into his, our fingers sliding through each others._

_"I love you too." I said as I smiled, a few tears of happiness building up in my eyes. He pressed his lips against mine in a passionate, slow and deep kiss._

I went up to my window. This better work. Otherwise I would have to hide in that basement forever. I'd become Whistler 2.0. I groaned at the thought. No, Michael would figure this out. That's what he did, isn't it? He solved situations like this. He always did. He'd do this for me, I know he would.

Michael had left early this morning, but he had kept the sheet up for my own safety. So no one would see that it was actually me that put out the ladder. I looked outside, it was sunny, a bit cloudy but still just as hot. I inhaled deeply, as I calmed my nerves.

* * *

_3.00pm_

Michael walked down the stairs, he was dragging his feet behind him as he put on the most numb and sad looking face he could pull off. Michael's eyes watered, just the thought of Lily dying made him feel like he was on a breaking point.

He walked up to Whistler as he inhaled deeply.

"Lily's dead." Michael said, as Whistler's face fell and his expression showed nothing more than shock and pity.

* * *

_3.04pm _

I sat down in my window. I looked out at the courtyard. Michael had just gotten up to Whistler, Lechero was standing with them as well. I quickly looked at the clock on the wall, it was 9 minutes left until I had to go through with my action.

Michael threw the chicken bone into the sand. People cheered and Whistler had a terrified look on his face. I gulped. This was a brilliant plan, sure. But it had flaws, just like any other place. This fight could be taken seriously, and Michael might just die. He was risking his life, just because of a plan I made 12 hours ago.

"Explain something to me, blanko." Lechero says, as I spot Michael's friend Bellick in the ring. However, he's not cheering. "One minute, you plead for your friend's life. And the next, you wanna take it?"

"This man... This man is no friend of mine!" Michael yells angrily to Lechero. He was a really good actor when it came to it. It was completely necessary right now, or our plan might fall to pieces.

"What happened to your girlfriend has nothing..." Whistler starts saying but Michael quickly cuts him off.

"Her name was Lily!" He yells, and Whistler mutters _I know. _I look at the clock. _3.07pm. _"And she was a good person. And she'd still be alive, if it wasn't for you."

"So it's revenge, boy?" Lechero asks. Michael is breathing heavily. "An eye for an eye. Once you make such a declaration, there's no going back."

"There's nothing to go back to." Michael says. People get quiet as they intensely stare at Whistler, Michael and Lechero.

"Good." Lechero says as he backs off into the ring. "Then we have a fight." People start cheering, as Michael has a murderous look on his face. I look down at the clock. _3.10._ I gulp hard.

I pull out the sheet that's covering my pillow, all the death notes are in it. I put all of my belongings in it, including some notes, photos, the death notes, the map and the ladder.

I run out to the hallway, slowly and quietly running into Michael's cell. He has put up a sheet for his cell door, thankfully. I pull out the map and hides it underneath Michael's bed, just as I promised him. Then I look at the clock. _3.12. _I pull out the ladder and opens the bars, just like Michael had taught me to do.

I stare at the clock, until it turns 3.13. I quickly throw down the ladder onto the ground as I run down the hallway. Just as I open the door to Lechero's room, I decide to wait until I hear the siren.

I take a deep breathe as I wait. Waiting was probably the most hard part. I didn't have a clock on me, so I didn't know how many seconds, even minutes that were passing by. All I could think about right now was Michael, and I hope that Whistler didn't kill him. I knew Michael was gonna drag out on the fight, and he wasn't going to kill Whistler. But how long could he really drag it out before someone started suspect something?

And just like that, the sirens went off and the guards came rushing in. I took that as my clue, I inhaled deeply and ran through Lechero's room, to the stairs that went down to the basement.

I opened the basement door and ran down the stairs quickly, there was a door that was locked with a code. But thankfully, I did know the code. When you're 16 years old and you're all alone in a prison, you pick up a thing or two.

I shut the door quietly behind me as I pick out my flashlight and shines it in front of me. Perfect.

* * *

I lean against the wall, it was a lot cooler here than in the actual prison, thankfully. I could probably sleep down here peacefully. Well, perhaps not peacefully but at least better than I have lately since it's not barely as hot in here than up there.

I heard voices upstairs. I inhale deeply as I turn off the flashlight. I quickly stand up and brushes off the sand from my soft, grey sweatpants. Suddenly, someone opens the door and I see Michael come down to me.

"Oh, thank god." I say, running up to him as I give him a tight hug. I close my eyes for a few seconds, but when I open them again, I see Lechero standing behind him. I gasp. "What is he doing here?"

"He's coming with us." Michael says, I give him a confused look.

* * *

_So this was a little shorter chapter, but I had a great deal of fun writing it! It took me hours to write it haha, but enjoy!_

_Until next time,_

_xoxoxo._


	8. What Lies Beneath

Another peaceful, yet boring day in Sona. My head was hurting and I didn't get any sleep down here. It was cold as crap during the nights, and hot as hell during the daylight hours.

I could hear every move Lechero and his gang did upstairs. And apparently, they didn't know that it was time to call it a day until it was almost 5 in the morning. Then they woke up at 8 again, drank some coffee and were refreshed all over again. I got 3 hours of sleep every night. And I didn't exactly have a bed.

No no, I had a few blankets I had placed on top of each other and a pillow. That was it. So my back was on the edge of breaking. I could barely move, it was hurting quite badly to be honest.

But with all the venting done, things were moving forward. Michael had talk to his brother Linc, and apparently Whistler had gotten them 4 more days to break out of this hell hole. No one had seen Alex since he had been transferred, or whatever had happened to him, so I guess he was in another durable prison.

I pulled my pillow closer to my head, and buried my face in it. It smelled like Michael. Oh how I missed him.

_We sat on my bed, slowly kissing each other. His lips were soft, and tasted so lovingly good. I slowly went down his chest and stomach, unbuttoning his jeans. He let out a small moan, as the kiss got rougher and deeper. His hands went underneath my shirt, as he slid his nails up my back undoing my bra. I moaned, quickly straddling him. I pulled of his shirt, as I pressed my lips against his hard. _

_His hand went down between my thighs, and stroked me as my body filled with more lust for this beautiful man in front of me. He slid off my panties and slowly penetrated me. I moaned as I clawed his back hard. He was gentle, but at the same time rough. It was unimaginable perfect._

_I had never once in my life thought that I could love a man like I loved Michael. He had changed my life in a way I didn't think was possible. Things felt at peace when he was around me, touching my skin, whispering that he loved me and kissed my lips. _

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Lechero, Whistler and Michael come down to the tunnel. I stood up quickly, groaning as the room started spinning due to the lack of sleep.

Michael saw me and a tiny smile spread across his lips. As I felt a smile spread across my lips as well, I quickly went up and hugged him. "Hi," He whispered softly into my ear so no one could hear. I buried my face in his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

We pulled away slowly and Michael went up to the pile of dirt and stones. It smelled pretty bad, but since I'm sleeping down here, I had gotten used to the incredible bad smell and barely noticed it anymore.

"Looks like someone already tried to get through the debris," Michael says as he looks up at the roof and then back down to the dirt pile. I sat down on my blankets and leaned against the wall. Pretty much what I do every day these past couple of days.

"Well, I never planned to spend my whole life in Sona," Lechero says as I nod in agreement. I hadn't planned to do so either and my life had barely just begun when I got thrown into this hell hole.

"I didn't expect it to end so soon," Lechero continues, "You're the engineer though, right? You can dig your way out of this?"

"Yeah," Michael says with a sigh, as he stands up and brushes the dirt of his jeans, "Me and a couple of payloaders."

"Now, you listen," Lechero says as he stops Michael from walking out of there, "You're gonna dig out of this place."

"We're not digging out," Michael says as he exchanges looks with me, "But we might digging up."

* * *

"Alright," Michael says as he looks at Lechero, "If we get through the ceiling, the foundation and the earth on top of that, we can make it out to no mans land, and maybe hit the fence before we get shot."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that," Whistler says, his face shows utter boredom and that he thinks this plan is utterly stupid.

"Yes, but you can dig out, right?" Lechero says with slight worry in his voice. I slowly massage my temples as my head pounds.

"Well, based on gravity and the sand that Sona is built on, we'll need some kind of support brace for the tunnel," Michael says, as he looks around the tunnel, "Or..."

"Or what?" Lechero says, Michael's eyes shows that he starts to doubt his own plan as well.

"Or the whole thing collapses, and we're buried alive," Michael says as he and I exchange worried looks. Now I was worried too.

* * *

"Three feet of concrete and armament, plus three feet of dirt and sand," Michael says, thinking out loud, "Before we see sky."

I pulled up my feet to my stomach. I rested my head between my knees and listen to Michael's and Whistler's conversation. One part of me just wanted to yell at them and panic because I wanted out of here. And then the other part of me just wanted to convince the other half of me that things are ok. That they are and that from now on they will be.

But life is full of obstacles. Maybe I won't know any of these people once we're out of here. Maybe Alex will go back to his family, his son and wife. Maybe Michael, Linc and his nephew LJ will open up that scuba diving store at the beach.

Lechero might be reunited with his family. Whistler will continue helping The Company. And me, I don't know what will happen to me. Maybe I will move to some foreign country, take a few classes at a local college and meet the man of my dreams.

The only issue is that Michael is that person for me. I was sure of it. I saw myself in those precious, blue eyes of his. But did he feel the same for me? I couldn't tell. I was afraid that he'll abandon me once we're out of here.

Maybe they were all stupid thoughts that I just couldn't shake. I groan quietly as a tear escaped my left eye. I closed my eyes and didn't look up, I just focused my hearing on their voices.

I heard Whistler's breathe get more rapid by the second. It got slightly stuck in his throat and he was breathing with his mouth. I pulled my arms tighter around my body.

"Are you alright?" Michael asks.

"To be completely honest, no," Whistler replies as he breaths quickly. "Not really. I have this thing for confined spaces."

"Are you telling us that you're claustrophobic?" I say as I turn up my head. My cheeks were tear stained but I couldn't care less right now to be honest. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Ever since I was a little boy," Whistler says nodding, "I'm going to be upstairs."

"That's really not an option right now," Michael says with a serious look on his face. I nod in agreement.

"Well staying here is not really an option for me either," Whistler says as his body is slightly shaking.

"I suggest you get yourself together," I say as I crawl up on my blankets completely.

"I just need some air," Whistler says as he walks out of there. Michael looks at me with a slight worried look on his face after he sees my tear stained cheeks. I just nod at him with a look that says _I'm fine, _and he takes the hint and runs after Whistler.

* * *

I sighed as I decided to take a nap. I pulled out a shirt that I had under my pillow that Michael had brought down to me. I pulled it down over my head. I grabbed the blanket and put it over me as I snuggled my head into the pillow. It was the most comfortable one, but it had to do until I was out of here.

Today had been real slow. Michael and Whistler hadn't returned after Whistler got his claustrophobia break down, so I guess that they were back in their own cells. Maybe planning, plotting and getting their necessary things for the break out.

I snuggled closer to the wall and pulled the sheet closer to my body to keep the body heat. My mind was slowly fading away into consciousness. Things had been rough the past few days and the almost no sleep was gonna make me crash hard soon.

I was thankful though for that, even though it sucked to always feel fatigue. When you crashed because you had gotten no sleep, at least you knew that you'd get several hours of complete sleep. No dreams or anything. Just utter sleep, so you'd feel rested and so your body could heal.

Just as I was about to completely slip into unconsciousness, the sirens went off. I gulped hard as I flew up from the blankets. Michael. What was going on? Were they breaking out from a different place? Would Michael really betray me like that? No he wouldn't. But who had tried to break out?

I felt helpless and hopeless down here. However, I was more safe here than up there. Tears escaped my eyes constantly as I tried to remain calm. Michael could get hurt. Killed.

I grabbed the blankets hard and clung them to my chest. I buried my face in the pillow as loud sobs escaped my lips. I brought my hand up to my lips and bit my finger. I couldn't have anyone hear the sobs. I'd be killed in an instant. Especially if the guards would hear them.

* * *

After what felt like forever, I heard the door open. I quickly ran and hid at the usual hide place I'd found.

"Lily?" I heard someone ask. Lechero. I let out a tiny breathe of relief as I went out of the hiding spot.

"What happened?" I asked without hesitation, not really wanting to know the answer to be completely honest, "Michael, is he...?" I asked but got cut off.

"The guards grabbed him," Lechero says and a quiet sob escapes my lips that were now pale. "They put him in the hot box. He's done."

It felt like my whole world crumbled. I couldn't keep my body up, so I sank down to my knees and grabbed my stomach as tears overwhelmed me and poured down my light olivegreen skin. Loud sobs came out as I muttered no. I couldn't believe this happened.

Lechero went down and sat next to me and showed me his good side. He took me into his arms and let me cry into his chest.

"I had a daughter about your age when I was put in here," He says. I try to pull myself together and wipes away the tears as I look up to him.

"Is there anything you can do to save him?" I ask, "Call your contacts? I would trade my life for his but as far as everyone knows I'm already dead and is rotting outside the Sona prison."

"No, I lost that ability a few days ago. I'm sorry, Lily," Lechero says as he stands up and walks out of the basement. I look after him as a few more tears escapes my eyes until I feel like I couldn't cry for another decade. I felt completely numb and dry inside. Whoever did this to Michael, was gonna pay once I was out.

The light and positivity in my eyes went completely dark. A tiny growl escaped my lips.

* * *

_I am so so sorry for no update. I've been so incredibly busy! I've had so much school you guys have no idea. Then I got sick with fever and everything for a few days so I didn't feel like updating either._

_Tomorrow starts my internship at the hospital! I am so excited. It's just for a week however, but god it will be so much fun and I'm sure I'll learn a lot from it! _

_This chapter was the entire 3x08 and about 12 minutes from 3x09. The rest from 3x09 will continue in the next chapter. Yeah, I know it's short. But it's so hard to write this because it's in Lily's POV and she has to hide now constantly, so I can only write the basement scenes from her perspective and she knows nothing about what's really going on above her. You also got a sexy scene between her and Michael in this chapter, and a cute little scene between Lily and Lechero. I enjoyed writing both, to be honest._

_In the next chapter, Alex will be back. He and Lily will share a cute scene together and Michael will be reuinted with his beloved. Sounds exciting? I bet._

_Until next time, xoxoxoxo_


	9. Growing Pains

The lights were turned on. I have a mischievous grin on my face that I desperately tried to hide from Whistler and Lechero.

"Are you guys sure we should do this?" I asked. Lechero nodded. Of course we should, sweet little Lily. We have to do this to honor the memory of your beloved Michael.

"So you tried to catch a flight out of here yesterday?" Lechero asks Whistler as he holds up a lantern and pokes out dirt of the roof.

"I still did what was necessary," Whistler replies and I scoff. Necessary my ass, I thought to myself. My eyes were heavily but I didn't care. I needed to get out now and I didn't have a second to lose. The grin spread across my lips yet again, but I tried to cover it with a cough.

"Yeah, but you got back to our deal," I say. Whistler looks at the end of the tunnel, claustrophic much. Yeah, not very much.

"I was saving my own ass," Whistler replies as another scoff escapes my slight pink lips, "I'm sure you're familiar with the strategy."

"Hey, you watch it!" I growl as I grab him and pushes him into the wall. He looks at me and pushes me away from him. I look at him with a dangerous look. He was the first one on my hit list, I don't care what The Company would do to me.

"Do you wanna get out of here, or do you wanna keep talking about it?" Whistler asks. I don't nod nor shake my head, or even reply. Lechero stabs the roof once more and a big, heavy rock falls down very close to his and Whistler's head. Too bad it didn't hit him. A tiny growl escapes my lips.

"It's ok," Whistler says reassuringly, "We just need to brace it."

He was acting all smart assy and Michael-y. Like Michael hadn't just told him that a couple of hours ago before he faked his claustrophobia in front of both our faces and got Michael killed in the hot box. Just because he couldn't confess, the chicken coward ass.

"No," Lechero says, "We need the engineer. Move it."

They both leave the room and I scoff. They were too late and we were all stuck in this hell hole. Forever.

* * *

I groan as I walk around the room. I look at the pile of dirt, then I look at the holes Lechero has punched through the roof. Where they seriously gonna sneak through the bloody roof? They couldn't possible be serious.

A tear escape my eyes. _No, Lily. You don't have time for this. You don't have time to be weak. Pull through. Do this for Michael. _I groan louder and wipe away the tear that had rolled down my cheek. I kick the pile of dirt as hard as I can, and barely a few stones fall down to the sandy floor.

If I only had some tools, this would be one hell of an easier job. A growl escapes my lips as I kick the dirt one more time a lot harder, as a huge pain strikes right through my foot and up my body. I growl loudly.

* * *

I hear the door open and Whistler comes down and joins me in the basement. I force on a smile, but it was probably noticeable.

"What are you doing here?" I ask grumply.

"T-bag has joined the escape crew," Whistler tells me as my blood starts to boil inside of me. A quiet growl escapes my lips as I grab his shirts collar and holds him against the wall.

"Are you completely out of your mind?" I ask him as I intensely stare into his eyes with pure rage, "He's a rapist, a murderer and God knows what else. Are you seriously gonna let that person out, when he is in the place he should be?"

"He's gonna get rid of Sammy," he tells me as he tries to get away from me and the wall, but I hold him harder against it.

"Sammy? You're gonna kill a man to get another murderer out of here?" I yell at him. My anger getting out of control. He pushes me away from his body as I sigh loudly, catching my breathe. We look at each other with glowing rage in both our eyes, before I punch him hard in the face.

"That's for Michael," I say.

* * *

Alex was leaning against a coloumn on the second floor. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and face. T-bag slowly walks up to him, examining his body. Seeing that he was still in his withdrawal, probably more worse now than ever.

"Here I am, without my bag of goodies," T-bag says. Alex turns his head to him but doesn't reply. He takes a deep breathe to calm himself.

"I was afraid you were gone for good," T-bag continues, "Thing would not be the same without you. I'm glad you're back, because I need a favor. It involves you, a chickenfoot and a man who's got it coming."

"What man?" Alex asks with a shakily voice.

"Sammy," T-bag replies as he looks at Alex. Alex is looking down at the floor, he looks terrified. "Get well and get out in that ring, and you do that one... neck thing. In exchange, I'll cover all your medical expenses. I'll tell you what, take your time, I'm gonna go get my bag and get you out of this misery."

"Where's Lily?" Alex asks before T-Bag leaves.

"She's dead," T-bag says as worry and despair crosses Alex's face.

* * *

I lean against the wall, tearing a peace of paper apart. Memories flashed through my mind.

_Michael leaned in and kissed my forehead before he swept me into his warm, loving embrace. I wrapped my arms closely around his waist and buried my face in his neck. _

_"We'll be ok," he mumbled into my hair as his arms tightened around my body. _

I quickly opened my eyes.

_"Let go of me, I didn't do anything," I spat to the guards. They threw me into the Sona courtyard. The sun was unbearable. I was innocent. Tears poured down my cheeks. I looked up to a bald man that was standing in front of me once the gates were closed. He reached out his hand to me, but I didn't grab it. I quickly stood up and wiped away the tears from my cheeks and the sand from my pants._

_"Welcome to Sona," the man says, "I'm Lechero." _

I took a deep breathe trying to calm my nerves.

_Bonnie and I walked around the town square._

_"He was so totally hot," Bonnie squeals happily. "London was such a great place. Every place was so welcoming and the food! Wow, it was incredible."_

_"Bonnie, I'm glad you had such a great time," I say with a slight smile on my face._

* * *

I buried my face in the pillow as I heard the door open for the hundreth thousand time today. It was probably Lechero or Whistler, so I didn't bother to look until I heard a very familiar voice.

"Lily?" I heard the voice whisper. My eyes widened as I flew out of my bed. I turned around and looked at the hallway until I saw Michael. I quickly ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my god, Michael," I sobbed as tears flew down my cheeks uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around his neck like my life depended on it. Once we pulled away, his cheeks were slightly tear stained and his eyes were watered. I pressed my lips against his passionately as he returned it with all the passion he got.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body, I pulled away from the kiss and examined his body. Touching his cheek softly, we shared an intense look.

"How... how, Lechero... How?" I asked, not being able to get a full sentence out. He drew his thumb underneath my eye softly, wiping away a few tears. I moan softly at his touch.

"The general kept me and Whistler hostage, until he was found dead a couple of hours ago," Michael said as I buried my face in his neck, more tears leaving my eyes.

"I have never been more afraid," I mumbled quietly, "I was so afraid I had lost you. I had never felt so... alone, frightened."

"I'm ok," Michael says as he hugs me tightly. I let out a deep sigh of relief as I look up to him, and touches his cheek so gently.

"Who did this to you?" I ask, drewing my index finger right over his bruise so very gently. He places his hand upon mine, mumbling _it's ok, _again. I bring my lips against his, barely touching them.

"I love you," I say, my eyes glowing with passion.

* * *

_Now you all got to see a little more evil and sarcastic Lily and what she's capable off. And also that she can take care of herself if necessary. I absolutely loved writing this chapter! It was a lot of fun. And I got to do a little more of freestyling and wrote my own scenes. Also, I had to put some other scene's than just Lily's POV, but they're written in a third person's POV. It's just to understand the story a bit more._

_Ahh, this is probably the shortest chapter I've written to this story so far. But this was more like a filler chapter. _

_Until next time, xoxoxoxo_


End file.
